Harry Potter and the Reign of Hogwarts
by xNik Nakx
Summary: set 5 years after hogwarts, Harry and HErmione with two young kids, Harry finds himself the next in line to become head of hogwarts, with hermione as a teacher. Sexual scenes, hense the M rating!my 1st fanfic, so be nice! HHr. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

**Chap 1:**** The gathering of the next generation **

Hermione opened her chestnut eyes to hear a faint cry from the next room. Silently, she untangled herself from the sleeping clutches of her husband, and tiptoed to the door, careful not to wake the two people snoring slightly in the room. Down the hall, she sneaks into the pink bedroom filled with toys and kneels down n the edge of the bed in the centre of the room.

"Shush Will" she whispers running her hand through the small child's long jet black hair. The girl opened her startling green eyes, and looks up at er adoring mother, and feels instantly comforted.

Will, whose full name was Willow Lily Potter, was 3 years old, and her parents Hermione and Harry, were a witch and wizard. They were 5 years out of their secondary education, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream. Someone was poking Sirius with a wand, and he had scary eyes." Willow whimpered and cuddled in close to her mother. Hermione knew that Willow had been having these dreams for quite a while, and knew it had to do with the downfall of the darkest wizard of a time Lord Voldemort, as Harry had been searched for by Voldemort for 17 years before his final downfall, and Harry was the one who killed him. Hermione, who was very chilly in her short silk nightgown, hopped under the covers next to Willow and comforted her small daughter to sleep, and for the second time that long cold night, she extracted herself from a loved ones arms.

After checking on 1 year old Sirius James, who was curled up in his cot, she carefully slid back into her bed, snuggling into her husband of 3½ years Harry.

Sirius woke the house, like an alarm, before daybreak. Harry kissed his gorgeous wife good morning, and stretched out of bed in his gold and red check boxers, to extract Sirius from his crib.

"Good Morning little cub" he said softly, love oozing from his words, as he kissed Sirius's cheek and cuddled him close.

Willow burst into the room having heard life from the next room and threw her arms around her tall father, whom she had inherited most of her looks. Sirius on the other hand, had ended up with Harry and his mothers green eyes, and Hermione's muddy brown hair. Sirius heard his older sister's chirpy voice and grinning, he tried to flip himself over to see her, and she remembered that he was in her daddy's arms.

"Hey Sussy!" she says loudly, reaching up to pat his back. Willow couldn't pronounce "Sirius", and instead had taken to calling him "Sussy" since she could talk.

Hermione, back from the bathroom, greeted her young daughter with a bone crushing hug, and lifting Willow up to give Sirius a morning kiss, the family of four made their way downstairs to have breakfast.

The day went uneventfully, until it was time for nap time. This usually produced yells of protest from both children, but both went to bed complacently, as they were eager for what was happening that night to come. Ron, the couple's best friend, and his wife Luna, and their 3 kids, a little 3 year old boy, Remus, and 9 month old twin girls, Geneva and Rhiannon, were coming around for dinner, and to make it seem more like a little "party" Bill and Fleur were coming, with their daughter, Violette who was almost 6. Ginny and Dean were travelling all the way from The Burrow, and Ginny was heavily pregnant with the couple's 1st child. And, to total surprise to Harry, Hermione had arranged Andromeda Tonks, who had taken full custody of Teddy after the death of Remus and Nymphadora, was bringing Teddy along, who was 6, and Harry's godson. Harry and Hermione, however, took advantage of the silent and peaceful house, to lie on the couch together, just staring at nothingness.

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, and whispered "'Mione?" to the girl lying across him.

"Harry?" she replied, looking up at him adoringly.

"I Love you." Those three words, which even though she heard them at least once a day, still made her heart melt, and as she returned the words, she leant up to brush Harry's soft, tender lips with her own, failed to retract her lips from his. They slowly moved closer to each other, and Hermione could feel Harry's tongue, rubbing at her lips, as if to ask for entrance to her mouth, her mouth parted slowly, and she pushed her tongue gently to meet Harry's. their tongues, happily content in a "Duel" Harry found his hands quickly restless, and he slowly moved his hands towards the hem of her light pink singlet top, and his hands lifted her hem, after fingering it for a few seconds. Hermione, showing no protest to stop his slow advancement up her body, ran her soft hands through his already untidy hair. Harry's hands slowly moved up her stomach, which was surprisingly flat and toned, despite the fact she had had two children. Hermione, who was getting very eager to get Harry's hand just a little bit higher, put her hands down towards her husbands Quidditch toned body, and put her hands up his plain white t-shirt, and fingered his loose jeans. Harry found his hands moving achingly towards Hermione's perky, attention seeking 14C breasts, and over her bra, slowly moved his hands in a circular motion over her chest. Breaking the kiss for a second, Hermione moaned and then re latched her lips to Harry's and she focused herself on the top of Harry's jeans, and she slowly, slowly slid her hands down the front of his jeans and his checked boxers, temporarily stopping him from grinding their pubic areas together.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Willow called from her upstairs bedroom and the intimate couple broke apart, and Harry cursed under his breath, Willow had surely ruined the moment.

Harry and Hermione, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist headed upstairs. They went to get Willow, and then the three of them checked on a fast asleep Sirius.

"Mummy, what's for tea?" Willow asks, as soon as the three of them head down stairs.

"I'm doing garlic breads, onion rings, a fruit platter and stuffed olives for entrées and then a roast chicken, with a selection of roast vegetables for the main course, and I was thinking that a certain big girl would like to help me make a chocolate gateau and chocolate mousse for pudding." Hermione recited to the little girl on her hip, and then lowering her voice "would you like to be my special helper?" she whispered in Willow's ear. Just before the 2 girls that Harry loved most headed into the kitchen, he kissed each of them, Willow a soft kiss on the lips, that she returned enthusiastically, and a soft, tender, loving kiss for Hermione, that resulted in a hit on the head for Harry from Willow, who screeched "don't EAT her!" and the couple laughed, and Harry, ruffling his beloved daughter's hair, headed into the study, to write a short letter to the headmistress of his old school, Professor McGonagall:

_Dear Minerva, _

_How are things going at Hogwarts? I am writing just to ask how you are, as I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that recently you have been of ill health. If you ever need a hand with anything, whether it is for the order, (which I doubt) or for the school, don't hesitate to call by owl, on me, Hermione, Ron, Luna or Ginny._

_By the way, I hope you don't mind leaving Hogwarts for Christmas, as Hermione insists that you come to our Christmas party, you have to see Willow and Sirius, because they are adorable. And, as well as them, Geneva, Rhiannon, Remus, Teddy and all the other 'next generation' will be there, and they've changed a lot since the last time you have seen most of them._

_With love, _

_Harry Potter._

Harry sealed the parchment, and went up to the loft, to see give his letter to his new snowy owl, Albus.

On the way back down the stairs, to the second landing, he could hear soft sobbing coming from his bedroom, and took that as a hint that Sirius had awoken from his nap. And he went to retrieve his treasured son.

By 6 o'clock, the guests were about to arrive. Willow was in her new dress robes of the light pink, and her black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and she had glittery lip gloss on her lips. Sirius was in his neatest blue bedclothes, as he was not far out of bed (about and hour and a half).

Hermione, always one to stun Harry, decided to wear her favour pink muggle dress, with a low cut front, that showed off her chest and the tight material showed off her incredible figure. She was wearing high pink heels, and with lots of straightening potion on her hair, had twisted it back into an elegant bun, and she was wearing a gold necklace around her oddly revealed neck. Harry was in bottle green dress robes, a colour he had preferred since Hogwarts. Ginny and Dean were the first to turn up, having apparated close to the house. Ron, Luna, Geneva, Rhiannon and Remus were the next to turn up, having flooed straight from their house to Harry and Hermione's. Andromeda and Teddy turned up by Portkey, and Bill and Fleur along with Violette, had walked from their new nearby house.

The party was in full swing. The males, drinking firewhisky and talking about the boys, Sirius, Remus and Teddy, (Remus and Teddy were play wrestling, and Violette was fawning over Sirius) and the females were discussing the meal, and stood next to the girls, Willow was showing Geneva and Rhiannon how to play with Barbie dolls. The meal, Geneva, Rhiannon, and Sirius were sitting in highchairs, next to one of their parents, and the older kids, were sitting at a child sized table that Hermione had set for the kids enjoyment. Conversation flowed freely between the friends, and they soon found themselves eating their way through the desserts, complimenting Hermione on the good cooking, on which Willow piped up "I did most of it!" and all the adults laughed, and which started a competition between Teddy and Violette on who helps their parents the most.

"I help my mummy do her make-up" Violette starts

"I help Andromeda make Potions" and Teddy bites back

"I use mummy's wand"

"I can floo by myself"

"I kissed a cute muggle boy"

And that ended the competition, as Fleur gasped, and scolded her miniature self, and Andromeda told Teddy to stop.

Hermione, accompanied by Violette, Willow, Teddy and Remus took Sirius u to bed straight after dinner. He got passed around from person to person, as each person kissed him, gave him a hug and said "night, night" to the tired toddler. All the kids tiptoed up the steps behind Hermione, and were especially quiet and each whispered "night" to little Sirius.

With all the children very tired, the party began to wind down. Willow and Remus had fallen asleep on the floor, and Violette was slowly running her fingers through her blonde hair, sitting on Bill's knee and leaning into him. Hermione was in Harry's lap, and he had her arms around his waist, and she had her head on his broad shoulder.

As Harry and Hermione bade goodbye to everyone, and then together they took Willow up the stairs, to her bedroom, and managing to change the sleeping beauty into her nightgown, they lay her down to sleep. Harry and Hermione shared a long bubble bath, and then they both, heavily exhausted fell into bed, and almost instantly, they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

**Chap 2:**** McGonagall's Surprise visit**

It was early October, and the days had become significantly colder, and Sirius had just got over his first common cold. Willow, was approaching her 4th birthday, and spent one whole rainy day when Sirius spent most of the day in bed, sitting at the big dining table attempting to write out a birthday list, and eventually Harry spent three exhausting hours helping her.

Hermione had spent most of the day sitting upstairs keeping an eye on Sirius, and at one point when he was awake, a rasping knock on the door alerted them all, and Hermione, her arms around Sirius, answered the door.

A skinny, frail and cold Minerva McGonagall stood on the step, in a thick travelling cloak and leaning heavily against a wooden walking stick. Hermione ushered her in, and closed the door to prevent the house getting any colder. Hermione held Sirius in one arm, and hugged her old transfiguration professor.

"Hello Profess-" she began, to be cut off by Minerva

"Minerva, dear" the visitor corrected Hermione.

"Minerva, how are you?" Hermione smiled, and let go of the teacher and let Sirius have a proper look at this strange woman. Harry, who had come into the hall seconds before, hugged and kissed Minerva on the cheek, before helping her out of her travelling cloak.

"Hello, Sirius" she said to the toddler, and held out her wrinkled hand to him. He laughed, and took her hand, and shook it how Willow had taught him.

"Who's this lady mummy?" said Willow, who had come into the hall and hidden behind her mother.

"This is Minerva, she was mummy and daddy's teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione explained, and Willow came out from behind her mother, and said to the professor in a clear confident voice "Hello Minnie, I'm Willow, It's my birthday soon." And made the three adults chuckle, and while Willow smiled and preened. Sirius cackled. The group made their way into the comfortable sitting room, and Hermione used her wand to make cups of tea. Willow sat up on Hermione's knee, and stared intently at everyone who talked, action she had clearly mimicked from her mother, whom Harry observed, was doing the same thing.

"Harry, I got your letter. I would have replied, but Kingsley has reported that a certain young ex-Death Eater, had Imperius cursed the Head of the Owl Office and has been reading all mail that he can get his hands on." Minerva sighed heavily, and with a frown, which admittedly made her look even older.

"That Pratt! But he won't be able to do much with that will he?" Harry replied, looking at the woman as if he could tell how frail and old she was getting.

"Well, we hope not of course, but it may be that he is trying to rally other ex-Death Eaters to join him." She said, and Willow looked very afraid.

"Is that person that Minnie is talking about, is he the person with the scary eyes. Mummy? Mummy?" Willow says, looking up at her mum, with a frightened look on her young, soft face.

Minerva threw a glance at Harry, who frowned back slightly.

"No, Sweetie, but it's his friend, but he can't do anything, because the Order of the Phoenix is stronger isn't it Will?" Hermione reassured her daughter, and she pulled Willow closer to her, and gave her a big, warm hug.

"And, Mummy and Daddy won't let him hurt you will they?" said Harry, putting his arms around his wife and daughter. Sirius walked unsteadily over to Minerva and signalled to her to pick him up, and she struggled but managed to haul him onto her weak, and shaking knee. He hugged her, and she smiled down at him, and he giggled. Hermione saw the two having their moment, and quickly summoned the camera, and took a picture of them, with Minerva looking down at Sirius, with a rare smile on her face, and Sirius was beaming up at her, with his arms around her wrinkled neck.

"Willow, can you and Sirius go and play in the Rumpus room? Mummy and Daddy need to talk to Minerva." Harry said to his young daughter, and taking Sirius by his chubby hand, she led him out of the room.

Harry, Hermione and Minerva turned their full attention to each other.

"Will has been having dreams about Voldemort, trying to kill Sirius." Hermione said sadly, and Harry, sensing her sad change in emotion, moved closer and put his arm around Hermione.

"Hmm, I was talking to Dumbledore's portrait, and he said that this could happen. It is urgent that we teach her Occulmency, as he thinks that these could be a plot from Draco Malfoy, or they could be just, dreams." Minerva said, and she looked at the silently drooping Hermione. "But, that is not the reason I am here. Dumbledore has insisted that Willow's present for her upcoming birthday shall be the Toy Broomstick that was found in the ruins of your parent's house at Godric's Hollow. I know that you found the picture in Sirius's room at Grimmauld Place. It is a heirloom, as James's parents gave it to James as a child." She said in a single tone, with no sense of emotion. Hermione started to cry harder, but this time they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Thanks, Pro-Minerva" said Harry, smiling at Minerva and then kissed Hermione on the head, and held her closer to him.

"I am supposed to return to Hogwarts as soon as is possible, and there is one more thing on the agenda. You saw in the Daily Prophet that I have been poorly, and Dumbledore thinks that you should know what will happen to Hogwarts, on the event of my, well, passing." She extracts a roll of parchment from the inside of her robes, and starts to read off the parchment. "In the event of the Passing of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts. Mr Harry James Potter will become headmaster of Hogwarts. He shall also become Head of Gryffindor House, because he, as a true Gryffindor Heir, extracted the sword from the late Sorting Hat. Mrs Hermione Jean Potter will take over as the teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, as out of all living ex-Hogwarts student, got the highest OWL marks. Signed, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, assisted by the late Albus Dumbledore." she finished, and vanished the parchment with a flick of her wand. Hermione and Harry looked on stunned, as if they had been hit with Stunning Spells, and then, after a long silence that proceeded the reading of the parchment.

"Thank You Minerva, but what about the children?" Hermione said, her thoughts immediately to two of the people she loved most.

"Well, I am taking a potion daily, that should re-instate my health until, at such time will be decided by the two of you, that Is more convenient for my passing."

She stood, followed by Harry and Hermione. "I shall be returning to my school." She announced, and she looked at Harry and Hermione. She hugged Harry tightly, and he kissed her taught, yet wrinkled cheek. The two women hugged for longer, and Harry went to retrieve the children, so that they too, could say goodbye to the departing head.

"Bye Minnie!" exclaimed Willow, and threw her skinny arms around the old professor.

"Bye Willa" she said back to Willow, using their unique nicknames for each other.

Sirius, who was yet to stumble any words through his slobbery lips, kissed Minerva, which was well received considering that her cheek had a lot of liquid newly instated on her cheek. After final goodbyes, Minerva opened the door, and walked into the breezy outside, and disapparated back to her beloved school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

**Chap 3: Ho Ho Ho and a bottle of Firewhisky!**

A blustery October turned to a freezing November, and a Snowing December. Willow had used her toy broomstick nearly every single day since she had received it on the morning of her birthday. Willow had already broken a ugly, but valuable vase, and had knocked Sirius over many times. Sirius was starting to talk, and this had resulted in him trying to mimic everything that Willow said. Willow found this most annoying, and spent hours at a time not saying a single word, so that Sirius would get extremely bored.

But, there was one thing that the children had in common. Even their parents shared their excitement. Christmas was approaching, and everyone, even Hermione was looking forward to the upcoming Christmas party, in which Ron, Luna and their kids, Ginny, Dean and the newborn Miley, Molly and Arthur, Fleur, Bill and Violette, Minerva, Horace Slughorn, Andromeda and Teddy, Hannah and Ernie Macmillan and their child, and finally, Cho and Michael Corner, with their triplets.

The day of the party, the whole family slept late. Hermione woke, frazzled because she had slept in, and immediately, in her little nightgown, went down to the kitchen to start on the festive meal, which her and her wand supervised, as invisible hands did the dinner for her. Willow was the next to rise, and in her little pink and blue pyjamas, flew down tot eh kitchen on her toy broomstick, which she had learnt to properly control since she had received it, almost 2 months previously. Harry and Sirius slept until late morning, when Hermione had almost finished preparing the meal for later. Sirius needed a nappy change, which Harry tended to out of the goodness of his heart. Willow went too, and Hermione had a few minutes to relax. With some of the guest arriving in the early evening hours, at about 2 or 3pm, Sirius and Willow went down for a nap, so that they wouldn't get tired too early at the party. Hermione and Harry quickly, with a flick of their wands, decorated the tidy sitting room, and after Hermione kissed her husband passionately, they slowly leant down to collapse on the couch, and they had a flurry of hands, going all over each others bodies, groping and massaging each other. Hermione was fiddling with hem of Harry's robes, pulling them up higher and higher so that his robes were bunched up on his stomach. Her robes were higher to, and then, with a break in the kisses, their robes were one the floor. Harry re-latched himself to Hermione, and his fingers fiddled with the band of Hermione's knickers. Hermione's hand was also in the same are, her hands gliding flawlessly over his muscular and toned body, and flicking the top of Harry's silky boxers. Hermione's knickers were soon far away from the place they were supposed to be, and Harry's boxers were on the floor. Hermione took off her padded bra, and the two kept kissing. Their bare bodies grinded together and, Harry's hand went towards Hermione's ample chest, and was lightly tracing her naked nipple. The nipple and Hermione both jerked in retaliation, a small moan escaped her lips, and the nipple stuck straight out, along with the other, and eagerly waited for more. Harry slid down slightly, and then, with a sigh and a gasp from Hermione, he knew he had entered her. She slowly brushed her delicate fingers through his already untidy hair, and she rubbed up against him, and she suddenly felt so….. Satisfied, she could feel herself building up, and with another thrust, she let out a small shriek and her body was erect and stretched, and Harry felt himself, as he pushed himself in, and he came.

Molly and Arthur were the first to arrive. Molly was eager to help, and was slightly crestfallen when Hermione showed her that all was ready, and fully prepared. Molly was absolutely overjoyed with Willow. Willow was wearing a little pink fairy-ballerina like costume that doubled as dress robes, for extra special occasions. Arthur and Harry were in deep conversations about Draco Malfoy, and what the Order should do. Sirius was sitting on the floor stacking blocks, and talking quietly to himself. Andromeda and Teddy were the next to arrive, and Molly delivered a tight hug to both of the new arrivals, and instantly drew Andromeda into a deep and thrilling conversation. Minerva, weak and frail, was escorted by Horace Slughorn, and they were the next to arrive, and in Minerva's carpet bag, she had presents for Sirius and Willow, and she suggested keeping them hidden from the other children. After wrapping Minerva in a tight hug, she stowed them away. Hannah, Ernie and their daughter, who was recently 4, was called Rose, and she had long fine blonde hair just like her mother. Cho and Michael Corner turned up with 3 dark haired, dark eyed kids, 2 boys, Timothy and Travis, and a girl, Tamara. Cho smiled softly at Harry, her eyes glittering, and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She knew that Harry and Cho had long since broken up, and that they were 100 over each other, as they were both married and had had children. All the guests arrived quite quickly after that, Dean, Ginny and little Miley, bringing up the rear, and a small crowd was around the door, each and every one of them desperate to see the little one. All the young kids were all playing in the rumpus room, and Hermione was using her wand to deliver glasses of champagne and Firewhisky to all the guests. She had a tedious conversation with Fleur about getting Violette into modelling. Harry was talking to Michael Corner, and Hermione wandered over to join them, and found them talking about Quidditch. She snuggled into her husband and pretended to listen. She used her wand to levitate trays of snacks around the room, offering food to the guests. After Michael had gone to check on Cho, Harry looked down at his wife.

"Hey babe, you've done a wonderful job with the food. You're wonderful" he said to her, as they stood in the middle of the room, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other and they gazed lovingly into each others shining eyes. They kissed, and then they walked hand-in-hand around the room, talking and making polite conversation with their friends. Hermione spent 20 minutes talking about books with Bill Weasley, and Harry talked to many more people about Quidditch.

Hermione had magically stretched the dining room, and the furniture within, to accommodate all of her guests. All the guests were comfortably sitting around the table.

All the food that Hermione had prepared was free of all things that anybody was allergic to, and that was a misson as so many of the kids had allergies.

"Does this have Gluten in it?" Andromeda said, as she pointed a long manicured nail at a pot of deep brown gravy.

"No, dear, Teddy can eat it" Hermione replied, and Andromeda looked releived and put a drizzle of gravy across Teddy's plate.

"Wheat free, dear?" Molly asked Hermione, indicating to a fresh loaf of bread, that a knife was cutting with an invisible hand. Molly was doing a plate for Remus, who was holding onto her long dress robes tightly, and peeking around her at Hermione.

"Yip," Hermione replied shortly, and she continued putting potatoes on plates for Sirius and Willow. She mashed Sirius's lightly with her fork, to make it easier to eat for him. the children were all seated at the same table that had been used for the dinner party that had been hosted some months ago. the adults sat at the table with the food on it, and they all chatted merrily. Harry was on Hermione's left, and on the other side was Ginny. Ginny had never bothered about regaining her figure after having her baby. it had only been three months, sure, but Hermione had excersized frantically after having both her children, as she loved her old athletic figure.

"So, Gin, how's your lil' babe sleeping?" Hermione asked Ginny, as she slowly prodded at her meal, wondering what to eat first.

"Oh, yea, she ah, sleeps right through the night most nights, she's gorgeous!" Ginny gushed, but Hemrione couldn't see the usual smile in her eyes when she usually talked about her baby daughter.

"Gin, whats up?" Hemrione asked, scrutinizing Ginny, and Ginny knew Hermione so well that she knew the Hermione had a very sensitive emotional radar.

"Oh, well you, like, can't tell anyone, but, i think that me and Dean are going to split up." she lowered her voice to a whisper. Hermione knew that Ginny had always been hung up on Harry, and had always presumed that Ginny was only going with Dean as her second chioce. Dean was sitting across the table, talking to Bill, most likely about Quidditch, or Football.

"Oh, Gin! that's so sad, but i suppose that if you want to, but so soon after having a baby?" Hermione asked. Hermione knew that babies should grow up with both their parent, or a least 2 people to be parents.

"Well, I was talking to Neville, and acting as friends, he said that i could move in with him, because he's only at his place during the summer, because all other times he's at Hogwarts, until i could find my own place. I've found a few jobs going in Hogsmeade too, being a Barmaid at the Three Broomsticks, or working anywhere really. i think i'll take up his offer, it's really generous, and i know that he'll want to turn it into a 'more than friends thing' but, Neville's great, so i'll just see what happens." Ginny said very quietly, and Hermione looked thoughtful as she ate some meat off her plate. Neville, or Professor Longbottom, was a Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, and had a place in Hogsmeade where he stayed through the holidays. he couldn't make it tonight, which now, she thought, might have been because Ginny and Dean where coming, together.

"That's great Gin" whispered Hermione, and she took it as a way to end the conversation. she had finished her dinner, and lay back to wait for everyone else to finish. Harry was finished too, and she turned to tell him what Ginny had told her.

"She can't what about the baby?" he asked.

"I know, babe, but if they stay together for her sake, then the kid's going to grow up knowing nothing but hpw her parents marriage is a shambles, and that they're only together for her. it's better for them to be apart." Hermione reasoned, and she shook her head sadly.

"yeah well, maybe we shouldn't talk about it here, Dean might hear, he is only just across the table." Harry concluded.

Everyone had finished their dinner, so Hermione pointed her wand at all the left on the table and said quietly _"Evanesco" _all the food disappeared, even off plates in front of people. that brought everyones attention to the table, where Hermione, with a gently swish of her wand, mummured "_dessert Conjurous_" and loads of beautiful desserts appeared on desert plates in front of everyone.

In a small state of Chaos, the children were all served first, their parents moving arround the table, knocking into eachother slightly, and seating the children back at the table, then helping themselves. Ginny had gone to the bathroom, and Fleur quickly guided herself into Ginny's vacated seat.

"Hermione, can i have a couple of those food incantations, do you, like, have a book, I can cook fine, it just is bad for my hair, and that's so horrible!" she asked Hermione, and Hermione, biting the urge to laugh, replied "Yeah sure, remind me after everyone's finished, I'll fetch it from the study." and with that, Fleur glided back to her old seat. Ginny had been gone a long time, and Dean had also left. Hermione herself slipped out of the dining room and tip-toed up the stairs to teh second landing. She could hear voices now, and as she headed down towards the bathroom, they got significantly louder.

"I can't beleive you! You always expect me to look better than Hermione! I had a baby 3 months ago!" Ginny shouted. Hermione frooze outside the door and listened, careful not to reveal herself.

"Well, maybe if you took pride in your body, I wouldn't be ashamed to take you out more!" Dean retorted, their volume once again growing higher.

"Stop Ogling at Hermione! She's married! and so are you!" Ginny yelled, and it was obvious that she had certainly got her voice from her mother.

"I saw you talking to her. What did you tell her, that I'm an arrogant barstad? she wont even talk to me properly anymore!" Dean replied, his wasn't as loud as Ginny, but you could still hear the anger in his raised voice.

"That was like 10 minutes ago for fuck's sake" Hermione flinched at Ginnys use of swear words "She hasn't had a chance to talk to you, but you'd want _darling_ Hermione to talk to you, seeming as your in love with her!" Ginny had truly, truly gone to far. Anger flared in Hermione, and a second later, she realised that Dean had experienced the same feeling.

"I don't love her! she's married to one of my best friends, theres only 2 people i love, and thats the little 3 month old baby brought into the world by the one person I love the most!" Dean shouted, but, he didn't seem angry, by the end of the sentence his voice sounded upset.

"Dean? do you mean that?" Ginny asked, her voice returning to normal volume.

"Yes, Gin. Why else would I have married you? Why else would we have a kid?" he asked her, quietly.

"Oh, Dean!" she exclaimed, and Hermione could hear Ginny jump into Deans arms.

Hermione guessed that the fight was over, and she tip-toed back downstairs. everyone had gone back into the lounge, and more firewhisky was being consumed. Hermione was just vanishing the remians of dessert, when she heard 2 identical kncks on the door. opening it, she saw two identical Santa Clauses standing on the snowy doorstep.

"Its Fred" said one quietly "And george" said the other. the twins had two gigantic sacks over their shoulders.

"KIDS!! Look who's here!!" she shouted, and to her satisfaction, Willow, Teddy, Violette, Sirius, Geneva, Rhiannon, and Remus all came interestedly into the hallway.

"SANTA!" screamed Willow, and wrapped her arms around the visitor

"May we come in Miss Potter?" he aksed the little girl who was huging his knee caps.

"YES!" shouted all the children as 1, and the santa's entered the house. the twins had made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room, adults and children alike, interested in the suprise visitors.

"Who is it darling?" a whisper she knew as Harry's was in her ear.

"Fred, and George" whispered Hermione, even quieter. she was smiling at Willow, who was trying to upstage Violette, who was telling Santa that she was going to be a model.

Harry went off, presumably to tell others that it was Fred and George, not a couple of Death Eaters.

Hermione felt a shock to her heart. What if they were Death Eaters? She hadn't asked the two Santa's to reveal something abotu themselves that only the real Fred and George would know.

"Santa? would you like to come and get a glass of eggnog for you and your friend?" she asked the one who had said that he was George. George nodded, and stood up, following Hermione into the kitchen.

"George, how did you and Fred get the money to start a Joke Shop?" she asked, as only a few people actually knew. She had her hand wrapped around her wand soo tightly, she wouldn't have been suprised if she had snapped it.

"Grew our bussiness from the ground up, Miss Hermione" he said, eyeing her suspiciously, his hand in his Santa robes, grabbing at something, she knew only too well.

"_Stupefy!_" she screamed, and the Death Eater, disguised as George, fell to the gorund, stunned.

Harry entered the room just as Hermione was muttering spells under her breath and tying up "George" with invisible, Anti-Disapparate ropes. Harry looked confunded when he saw one of his best friends tied up by Hermione.

"'Mione?" he asked, and looked expectedly at her, waiting for an explanation, as he had for the last 12 years they'd known each other.

"He's an Imposter, or he's under the Imperius Curse." Hermione stated simply. "I forgot to ask him to prove himself before I invited him in, so i got himin here and asked him how he got the money for their joke shop. he said that they grew their business from the ground up." she continued, tears welling up in her big expression filled eyes.

"Oh, 'Mione.." he whispered, and pulled her close.

"Santa? Can you come in here please?" Harry called as he comforted his now sobbing wife. Fred entered, and Harry pointed his wand at him. "_Stupefy._" he said, and Fred fell, stunned. once tied up next to his imposter brother, Hermione told the kids that Santa's had to leave because they got a phone call saying that Rudolph was sick, so they had to leave, but would leave extra presents at Christmas. She took their sacks into the kitchen, back to Harry and after they put on Dragon-Hide gloves, just in case, together they opened the present on the top of the first sack. inside was a pearl necklace. Harry had seen it twice in his life, the first, slightly before his second year at hogwarts, at Borgin and Burkes, and the second, in his sixth year at hogwarts, and he remembered Katie Bell lifted serenly into the air, as if held by something invisible. Hermione had remembered to, as she stiffened next to him. What if Hermione hadn't realised that they were imposters? What if it were Willow, Violette, Geneva, Rhiannon or one of the other kids, who had tried on the necklace, only to die upon it's first touch on their bare flesh? He pictured in his head Willow, dead on the floor, necklace in her tiny hands, all becuase some crazed Death Eaters wanted to kill Harry. Hermione was sobbing hard, uncontrollably, and Harry felt two tears escape his eyes, and all he could do was hug his 'Mione.

"'Mione, It's all right.." he whispered softly. Andromeda had come to check on the two hosts. she saw them crying, and she entered the room, but didn't interupt the emotional silence, until she saw the necklace.

"That necklace..." she whispered trying to remember when she'd seen it.

"This is the cursed necklace that Draco Malfoy got Madam Rosmerta to give to Katie Bell, 6 years ago. It nearly killed her when she touched it with a little hole in her glove." Harry refreshed her memory. Andromeda had no idea what to say. she bowed her head docily, and she nodded, and returned to the party. Hermione, all out of tears, bundled back up the necklace, very carefully, and took the sacks into the study. she hid them in the tiny room under the trapdoor in the floor of the study, and remembere to grab the Household Charms book of the bookshelf, to give to Fleur.

Harry was telling Minerva, Slughorn, Ginny, Ron, and Luna about the imposters and the cursed presents. They all headed towards the kitchen after drawing their wands, and Harry beckoned to Hermione to follow.

In the kitchen, the two men, undeniably looking like Weasleys, were stunned on the floor. Hermione walked forward, and pointed her wand at "Fred"'s chest, and whispered "_Enervate_" and his eyes, slightly unfocused, opened. "Veritaserum" Minerva stated, as she uncorked a bottle she had taken out of her robes. two drops went into the first imposter and she kneeled own to him, which took a while, as old joints take a lot longer than young ones do.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Gregory Goyle." he said, unable to stop himself.

"Why are you here, and who sent you?" she said back to him

"the Dark King sent us. we were supposed to make sure the Potter girl got the cursed necklace. to kill her. the other boxes of 'presents' are empty. we were to disapparate as soon as we were sure that the girl had died." he reminised, grinning manically

Hermione let out a wail, and threw herself into Harry's arms. she was scared. they all were. but it was only Harry and Hermione who were under threat, who had a chance of losing their kids. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, and as she looked up at him, he wiped away her tears.

"'Mione, it'll be okay. I promise" he said, and he meant it. As long as he was alive, nothing would hurt his family.

"Who is the Dark King? I command you to say the name!" Minerva said, forcably, a tone that Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard numerous times while at Hogwarts, after all of their wrong-doing.

"King Slytherin." Gregory mumbled.

"Call the minister." Minerva turned around and said to Andromeda. Andromeda quickly exited the room, and returned no shorter than 2 minutes later.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been Minister for Magic since Voldemort's demise. he had dark black skin, bald head, and had a deep, soothing voice.

"Minerva, Andromeda didn't explain. what's happened?" he said, no urgency in his voice, but in his eyes it was flaring.

"An unlikely attempt to murder Willow Potter." Minerva said, gesturing to the Weasley Twins.

"Weasleys? Attack Potters? Never would I thought to have heard such a thing!" he boomed, but his voice still had its usual soothing, reassuring tone.

"If you sit down, Kingsley, for a few minutes, the answer to that will seem obvious." She replied, glaring at him, and conjuring up numerous chairs. Harry plonked himself in a seat, the last seat, and pulled Hermione into his laps with his hands on her narrow hips. she leaned into his shoulder, the occasional tear still leaking out of her eyes, but her chestnut eyes didn't close, but continued, widely, to look into space. She had her arms around Harry's neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. he lifted her chin, when yet again a tear leaked out.

"'Mione, listen. You and the kids are safe. this guy, his attempts are weak. as long as you're here, and the kids, I'm going to protect you's. Because I Love you. I Love Willow and Sirius too, but without my love for you, none of this could've happened. I wouldn't be married to the greatest, most beautiful witch ever, we wouldnt have 2 gorgeous smart kids." Harry whispered to her, his eyes misting over with his own tears, and he kissed her. it was soft, and full of ever bit of love Harry had ever had for the woman he had known for 12 years, loving her for 7 of them, and having her for 6. She couldn't hold her tears like him, and she found herself crying again, but in joy, happiness, because she loved Harry back.

"Nice one Potter," Kingsley said, smiling at the emotional couple.

"Thanks Kingsley" Harry grinned back, trying hard not to let the tears out, in front of another man. The bodies on the floor were beginning to change. Ginny, in complete fright, had screamed, and then immediately continued watching the bodies mutate, from those of Fred and George Weasley to the bodies of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. More Veritaserum was dripped into the thug's mouths, and slowly, with coaxing from Kingsley, the whole story was withdrawn from the lairs of their minds.

King Slytherin, or Draco Malfoy was taking over from Voldemort's plan. the Dark Mark was still used, and Draco and his Death Eaters,(there were only about 10 D.Eaters, who were faithful left) were laying low at the moment.

Harry didn't really see Malfoy as a threat. He wasn't really that smart. Not as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle, but no way near as smart as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna or even Neville. Hermione was scared. She knew that Draco had done an amazing thing, getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts towards the end of their sixth year. sure, they had killed Dumbledore, mutilated Bill, and Snape had run away with the Death Eaters. It was amazing, yeah, but terrible. amazing in the way that he succeeded, even though nobody expected him to.

The Clock in the lounge rung 11pm. Ginny had to get home, to put the baby to bed. So the party wound to an end. Kingsley arrested the Death Eaters, and had taken the sacks of "gifts" as evidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

* * *

**Chap 4: Return to 9 and three-quarters**

almost seven years had passed since that dreadful christmas party. It was September 1st, and it had just gone ten. the clock in Kings Cross was still dinging when a family of four were walking through the station. a girl, about 11 was pushing a trolley that was ladden with a massive trunk with an emblem on the end, and a cage, which encased an owl. How funny, thought some of the bystanders, looking at the owl with interest.

"We're going to be late Daddy!" she exclaimed, looking worried but excited.

"It's just gone 10, Will, We've got an hour. It's all good. Nothing to worry bout. promise." Harry told his daughter. Willow was very excited. She was going to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry and Hermione hadn't been to Platform 9 ad three-quarters since the end of their sixth (and last) year of Hogwarts. The couple were excited to be going back. the only person in this family who looked unhappy was the little boy with untidy brown hair, and emerald eyes.

"Hey cub, don't worry, you'll be able to go in 2 years, it's not long." Harry said reassuringly to his son.

"It's alright for you to say. You and mum found out about Hogwarts just before you got to go, I've known about it forever. It's not fair!" he wailed. and tightened his grip on his mum's hand. Hermione and Sirius walked through the barrier 1st, to see the gleaming scarlet engine. despite the fact that they were early, families packed the platform, helping each other to get their trunks on the train.

"Oh wow!" Willow said, who had just appeared behind her mother and brother. "Look, there's Remus, Teddy, Violette, Timothy, Travis, Tamara and Rose! put my trunk and Lily in their compartment!" Willow commanded, pushing her trolley towards the massive group of people congregated around the group. Teddy and Violette were 4th years, and the rest of the kids were 1st years. Remus jumped off the train when he saw Sirius.

"Hey Sirius! I can't beleive I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm so excited!" he said, and Sirius glared

"I bet you end up in Ravenclaw!" he said, which in all of the kids opinions, was a mega insult. Teddy and Violette were both in Gryffindor, and according to all the kids, Gryffindor was the place to go. All of the kids gasped and looked at Remus, to see what he was going to do.

"Sorry, Remus, I just want to go to Hogwarts too." Sirius said, after recieving an angry glare from his mother.

"I'm gonna miss you's" Remus said to Luna and Ron.

"It's Okay kid." Ron said gruffly, ruffling his son's hair.

"Look! It's Scorpius!" exclaimed Willow, as quietly as possible, looking towards the other end of the train, where sure enough, Draco Malfoy, along with Pansy Malfoy, his wife, were helping a miniature Draco onto the train. Timothy, Travis, Teddy, and Remus took out their wands, but lal of them, with the exception of Teddy, didn't know any jinxes, curses, charms, or spells. Draco looked up the train, spotted all the kids with their wands pointed at his son, and he smirked.

"Here, Will, let us talk to you. Sirius, go with Remus, but don't go too far." Harry said, ruffling his young sons hair in the same way as Ron had to Remus. the two boys, followed by Timothy, Travis and Teddy, ran off to explore the train.

"Will, we're going to miss you," Harry said, kneeling down to his daughter's level.

"I'm going to miss you and mummy loads too! You can, like, write me every day if you want!" Willow said, smiling at her parents. Hermione hugged her gorgeous daughter, and Harry picked her up. Hermione, Ron, Andromeda, Cho, Hannah, Ernie, Luna and Micheal laughed.

"Daddy!" she shreiked, grinning. he put her down an she hugged into him. "I Love you" she whispered in his ear, and smiled at him, their emerald eyes shining at each other.

"I Love you too Will" he whispered back, kissing her forehead and letting her go. Hermione stepped forward for her hug next.

"I Love you Mum." Willow whispered, as Hermione's hair tickled her face.

"Love you too, babe" Hermione whispered to Willow, and then Willow went with Tamara, Violette and Rose to explore the train, and find some friends. Rose was likely to be in Hufflepuff, where her parents were, and Tamara was probably going to be in Ravenclaw, like her parents.

Sirius, Remus, Timothy, Travis, and Teddy came back then.

"This guy has a Tarantula Mum!" exclaimed Sirius, and Ron shuddered. Everyone knew that Ron hated spiders.

"That's great honey." said Hermione, putting her arm around her favourite son.

"So, Andromeda, how's Teddy been over the summer?" Hermione asked Andromeda. Andromeda was getting old and frail, and as Teddy's grandmother, she had got custody of Teddy after his parents, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had died in the final battle. Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks, had been killed by Snatchers in the dark times before the battle. Harry was Teddy's godfather, so if Andromeda was to pass before Teddy was of age, then Teddy would have to live with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, hes an obnoxious wee guy that one." she chuckled. "he figured out that he could do magic in the house, as they can only tell if its underage magic out of the wizarding homes. so he's been summoning, jinxing, and cursing everything. he's a smart guy, he can do quite a nice Impediment Jinx. had it used on me a couple of times when I was trying to confiscate his wand." she laughed, and it was obvious that she didn't really mind because Harry knew that if Teddy hadn't been with Andromeda, then Andromeda would be bored out of her skull, and most probably would have passed on.

"Teddy!" shouted Harry. Teddy came running up to Harry and Andromeda.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked, as he approached a stern looking godfather.

"Just heard about your little, uh, summer escapade. good one!" he said, and Teddy and Harry did a high five. Teddy was very obviously Remus's son, a real trouble maker. "but, one rule. Don't use any spells on your grandmother. she took you in after Remus and Tonks died. you gotta be greatful for that buddy." he reasoned.

"Okay, Harry. promise. So you knew my mum and dad?" he asked with interest. Teddy had never asked Harry this before.

"Yeah. Hermione and your mum got along pretty well, so did me and your mum, and well your dad -Remus- was one of my best mates. he was one of my dad's best mates before my dad died." Harry reminised. there was only 3 people Harry missed more than Remus, and that was Sirius, and his mum and dad.

"How did your dad die?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Teddy.." Andromeda warned.

"It's okay" Harry said to Andromeda "both my parents died when I was 1. they were murdered by Lord Voldemort. has Andromeda told you about him?" Teddy nodded "some of his friends, they were called Death Eaters, they were like his servants, and they killed your mum and dad. but your mum and dad died in battle, they helped us win Teddy. They were awesome." Harry told Teddy. Teddy obviously didn't know much of this, as his eyes had filled with tears. Harry hugged him tight. "It's okay Teddy. If you got to Andromeda's for christmas, I'll bring my penseive around and i can show you your parents, and what they were like. if you stay at school for christmas, I'll show you next summer. okay?" Harry said, his hands on Teddy's shoulders.

"Thanks Harry. I'd like that." Teddy said quietly, and he wiped his tears away. Harry and Teddy had forgotten they were on a busy platform, they had been concerntrating so hard, it was as if they were alone ont he platform.

"Hey it's almost 11. On the train guys!" called Ron, sweeping back his ginger hair, and pulling Remus in for a final hug. Luna hugged Remus and so did the twins, and Luna warned him of nargles in the mistletoe at christmas. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, and Harry, Hermione and Sirius all hugged Willow one more time. Teddy got hugs from Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda, and the Station Master came alng to shut all of the compartment doors. Willow, Rose, Remus and the triplets pushed the window open and waved. Sirius looked upset, and with each of his hands held by a parent, and they disapparated off the platform just as the train rounded the bend.

An owl came two weeks later, early in the morning, Sirius, Hermione and Harry read the letter together.

Dear Mum, Daddy and Sirius,

I'm a Gryffindor!! So is Remus. Travis, Tamara, and Timothy got put in Ravenclaw and Rose ended up in Hufflepuff. Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor also, but a couple of days ago Draco sent a letter to the School Governors demanding that he get moved to Slytherin. Scorpius wasn't too happy. He isn't like his Daddy, he liked being in Gryffindor, and the Slytherins pick on him.

I have Herbology with Rose's class, and Professor Longbottom knew I was Willow Potter as soon as I went into his class, even though you said that he had never met me.

I have new friends, Melinda Jordan, she says that her dad knew you. she's soo cool, she shares my dormitory, along with Kendra Bell, Leah Finnigan and Lisa Wood. there's some pretty cool guys here too mum.

Everything's so cool here! I can't wait until the first Hogsmeade trip, I still remember where that shortcut you told me about is, dad. Teddy and Violette were kissing in a classroom the other day! Tamara caught them. I think that they are, like, going out! they're going to Hogsmeade together when the next trip is on. We hang out in the common room at night, it's exactly like you descibed. Filch is still here, and he's horrible! Professor McGonagall is really professional, she told me and Kendra off for talking in class the other day, and Kendra thinks that i would have got special treatment. But i wasnt expecting it, promise!

It's like 6am here, on a saturday morning and the whole castle is sleeping in. The Fat Lady is nice, she always helps us first years. the password in chivalry, and already this Creevey guy has forgotten it! he had to sleep outside for the whole night! he's a bit of a geek, no-one really talks to him much.

well, i'm going to take this up to the owlery now, Lily loves it up there.

Lots of love, I'm missing you all soo much!

Willow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

**A/N: my best friend has my copy of DH, so i couldn't fine tune the details of Remus telling Harry and co. about the baby, and then, my copy of OoTP is at my mum's, and i live at my dad's, so i couldn't fine tune Snape's memory, or the first time Harry met Tonks.**

**This chapter is one of the most sexual, so please reveiw, becuase i know that i need to work on my sexualness scenes!**

**Thankyz!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents**

Teddy didn't want to come home for Christmas. Willow wanted to stay as well. So, Hermione and Sirius were going to Hermione's parents for the weekend, while Harry travelled up to Hogmeade, to show Teddy his parents in the penseive. Harry was nervous, as to how Teddy was going to react, and he also didn't want to leave his wife, whom he was deeply in love with. So in the end, Hermione and Sirius apparated to Hermione's parents house, and Sirius was dropped off for a weekend with his grandparents. Hermione then apparated back to her home, and Harry and Hermione packed their things and apparated to Hogsmeade for a romantic weekend before christmas. There was a Hogsmeade visit for the school students on the saturday that they were there, and Hermione was going to go out and see Willow, who had special permission to leave school, while Harry and Teddy met up in their hotel room, and then the two of them would meet Hermione and Willow in the Three Broosticks later on.

Hermione and Harry arrived on a perfect snowy Hogsmeade friday night. Their romantic weekend was off to a nice start. Hermione was freezing in her 'Matrix' jacket and jeans, and Harry, carrying both of their bags, and with one arm around Hermione, they went into the hotel. It was 46 Galleons a night, and they were staying for 3 nights. Hermione was thinking a relaxing night.

Harry on the other hand, had a night planned that would most definetly end with sex. Harry had a meal, a bath and a hot attractive male planned for her. while she read a book on the bed, Harry used a few flicks and swishes of his wand to make a three-course, 5-star meal.

"This is delicious Harry" Hermione said between mouthfuls, and she smiled sweetly at her loving husband. She thanked him with a passionate kiss, after the meal, which Harry ended way before she was satisfied.

"Now is not the time to thank me, darling, come with me." he covered her eyes, and pushed her from behind to the bathroom, flicked his wand, and the bath filled with hot water and light pink bubbles that gave off a rose scent, and then jabbed his wand towards the gramaphone, which started to softly play a Celestina Warbeck song that Hermione took a shine to. Hermione took the bath, while Harry prepared the main room. a wave of his wand covered everything in the room with pink rose petals, and the only lights that were on were the light pink gas lamps on the bedside cabinet. Harry himself, in boxers and loose jeans, the boxers visible above the top of his jeans. Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"That was heavenly, Harry, darling" she was saying. and then she stopped. she was wearing her pink nightgown, that was very very short, and it immediately turned Harry on.

"Harry?" she asked as he got up, and put his hand behind her back, and pushed her back with his kiss. she let him enter her mouth quickly, and found herself gently kissing back. her nightgown was tugged over her head, and Harry's 'Mione was in front of him, in all her glory, she kneeled down, pulled off his jeans, and his boxers. they were both bare. Harry put Hermione up on the bench and she leant back against the wall. his kisses trailed around her bare body, and paused at her nipples, lightly traced her areola with his rough but soft fingers, and her nipples perked up, she moaned quietly, and Harry smiled. he took the nipple in his mouth and slowly licked. a slight bite got Hermione in the mood.

"Please, Harry, go." she whispered, her breathing deep. He kissed further down her body, and towards her slightly wet lips. he pulled her legs apart, she gasped, she knew what he was going to do, or so she thought. he gently pushed his finger into her, and slowly pulled himself out, and in. Hermione tried to thrust, to make it speed up, but he was teasing her, and she hated it. he stuck 3 fingers in her, and she felt herself mounting. he took her clit with his tongue and she shreiked "HARRY!" as she came. but, he wasnt finished yet, he swapped his fingers for his tongue, and he licked at her warmth, her inside. She could feel herself coming to new heights. he thrust his tongue in further, and she came, once again. he was ready to thrust his man hood now, but she had an attack. she was pretty strong, and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him out. she pushed him down to the floor and sat backwards on his stomach, and focused all her attention on his member. she touched it once, she stroked it again. she stuck her tongue on it and it tasted good. she found herself drawn down, and he came in her mouth, but she swallowed, because she felt the need to. she sucked, she bit lightly, and she ran her teeth along it. it was long, and it was a mission to get to the bottom, and as she used her tongue to stimulate him, and she used her cold fingers to lightly squeeze on of his sacks. he came. she was done. and he wasn't. He put Hermione on the table, and he put his member to her lips, and with a quick thrust, he was in. she had her hands on the edge of the table, to keep herself on, and he was using all his quidditch strength to over come her. "'Mione. 'Mione" he was saying, with each thrust. she was moaning, she couldn't keep it in, this was amazing. she couldn't believe how high it was getting.

"HARRY! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HHHAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYY!" she bellowed, so loud that Harry jumped. they both knew she had never came that well before.

he put her on the bed, and he pulled the covers over her, and hopped in beside her. she was slowly regaining her breath.

"Harry. that was amazing. never. have i came like that. harry. i love you soo much." she panted, and she kissed him softly.

"'Mione, me and you. we're good together, if we weren't that wouldn't have happened. 'Mione. I love you more than you could ever imagine." he whispered, and slowly, softly returned the gentle kiss. they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione dressed for the day. arm in arm they headed up to their old school. they had to collect Willow, and Teddy wanted to meet Harry. Teddy was accompanied by Violette, and several other girls.

"Hey, Ladies man" he called, and Teddy Laughed at his godfathers humour.

"Hey, Harry. see you girls later then" Teddy said, placing a neat kiss on Violette's cheek. she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. the two of them walked down the grounds, and Harry led him to the hotel Hermione and Harry were staying at.

The Penseive was on the kitchen table. Harry held Teddy by the upper arm, and he pushed Teddy into the Penseive, and followed him.

The first memory, was at the Dursley's before Harry's fifth year.

"This is where i lived with my muggle uncle and aunty." they followed Harry down the stairs as he went to investigate the sounds. Mad Eye Moody loomed at him out of the dark.

"That's Moody" said Harry. and then Remus Lupin followed Moody. "What form does your Patronus take?" Lupin said.

"That's Remus, your dad. you know he was a werewolf right?" Harry asked Teddy. "He was? Andromeda hasn't told me much about him, or mum" Teddy said. "Wotcher Harry" said the woman with the bubblegum pink hair. "That's Nymphadora-" said Moody, as he introduced the gaurd. "It's Tonks Mad-Eye" corrected Tonks.

"That's my mum?" Teddy said quietly. and Harry merely nodded. The penseive-Harry and Tonks went up the stairs, and Harry and Teddy followed. Harry had no idea what to say. Tonks told pensieve-Harry that she was a metamorphagus.

"She was a Metamorphagus? that's soo cool!" said Teddy, quietly, but admiring. the scene changed. it was Third year, and it was there first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Remus had told them to put their books away, and follow him with their wands out. Harry and Teddy watched the lesson, and Teddy was amazed.

"My dad is sooo cool!" Teddy said under his breath.

"He Loved you a lot, you know kid? Your mum did too." Harry said to him quietly. The next scene was Harry's first Dementor lesson.

"Every time a dementor came close to me, i would hear my mum and dad being killed by Voldemort. So your dad told me he'd teach me how to repel them" Harry explained, and, the two of them sitting on a desk, and watched the penseive scene play out. The next memory was in The Shreiking Shack, when Harry, Hermione and Ron had found Sirius.

"That's Sirius Black, he was another of your dad and my dad's best friends, and he escaped from Azkaban. Sirius was my godfather." Harry explained the scene, and they watched Remus and Sirius explain their school days.

"Wow!" Teddy said. A quick scene of the memorable first dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place, wher Tonks transformed her nose between bites, entertaining Hermione and Ginny. Quick pictures of Remus and Tonks, hugging Harry, fighting at the Department of Mysteries, and doing other unrecognisable stuff, flickered past there eyes, and eve Harry found his eyes stinging. The scene changed again. and then, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Ron and Fleur were sitting at the table in Shell Cottage. Remus enters the room. "A Son!" he bellowed "Teddy Tonks-Lupin! after Dora's father!" he was shouting. Harry, Fleur, Bill and Hermione all congratulated him. "You'll be godfather Harry?" remus asked the Penseive Harry. He nodded, and they celebrated.

"He really did love me." Teddy said, a tear running down his pale cheek. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Tonks, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, just after Dumbledore had been murdered. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "You see! she still wants to marry him, even though hes been bitten! She doesnt care!" she yelled "Its different," replied Lupin, "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely - " he was cut off by Tonks "But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks was shaking Lupin violently by his robes "I've told you a million times..." "And I've told you a million times" he was speaking quietly, nervously, "that I am too old for you, too poor...too dangerous." Mrs Wealey had her own opinion, which she put in then, "I've said all along that you're taking a ridiculous line on this Remus," Lupin, stunned took a while to think of a suitable comeback. "I am not being ridiculous, Tonks deserves someone young and whole." Mr Weasley shook his head. "But she seems to want you. And after all Remus, young and whole men don't always remain so." and he gestured at his son on the bed next to him. "This is... not the moment to discuss it." Lupin said finally. "Dumbledore is dead..." he continued tearfully. Minerva had just returned to the Hospital Wing "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." Then, the scene ended, and changed, to the Morning of Dumbledore's funeral, and Harry was watching people all lining up to be seated. Tonks and Lupin were holding hands. the next memory was in the Room of Requirement, the night of the Final Battle. Lupin had just come out of the Portait Hole. "How iz Litl' Teddy, Remus?" Fleur asked, ending the silence. "He's Amazing!" cried Remus, and he showed everyone a picture of the sleeping baby. "'e iz so 'ute!" exclaimed Fleur, and the picture circulated the room, and every now and then, someone would remark on how gorgeous or cute, or adorable he was. Teddy was smiling, and he looked over one of the admirers shoulders to see a picture of himself as a baby. the memory finished, and then Teddy and Harry saw the dead bodies in the entrance hall, and There, in the light, was Tonks, and next to her Remus. Penseive Harry, Hermione and Ron, were standing next to them "Did you see Tonks finish off Bellatrix? it was amazing, she's a hero, she was fighting for Sirius, mate." said Ron, and he looked at Harry. Hermione had her arm around Harry, who, to his own amazement, was crying as he looked down at Remus's body. He seemed to have lost everyone nearly everyone he had loved at that age. Dumbledore, his mum and dad, Sirius, and now Remus and Tonks. Harry was watching the dead bodies, and Ron slowly move away from Harry's side, over to his older brother.

"Ron's brother Fred died too. He was George's twin." Harry told Teddy, who nodded. he had bended down over his Pensieve-Mother and kissed her forehead lightly, even though his lips went through her skin. he did the same to his father and after they left the penseive, Harry pulled Teddy towards him, and even though Teddy was 14, he still showed his emotions, and he cried on Harry's shoulder. Teddy didn't know much at all about his parents, and now he had seen there dead corpses, and the Entrance Hall, to him, would probably never be the same.

"Did my dad play Quidditch?" he asked Harry, his voice quivering.

"Not that I know of. My dad did though. He was a seeker, like me. Actually, there's one more memory. I don't know how it will work, as it was Snapes memory, and that is how i witnessed it." Harry held his wand to his temple, and he pulled it away, with a silver thread hanging onto the end. once it was in the Penseive, they both dived in again.

It was almost the end of the Defence against the Dark Arts OWL. Harry and Teddy followed the Penseive-Harry, who was also veiwing the memory. they saw James,

"That's my Dad." said Harry, indicating to Harry's brown-eyed replica, and then they follwed the Penseive-Harry to Sirius. "Sirius" labelled Harry. then, with a jolt in Harry's heart, they saw Remus, slumped in his chair, writing frantically, and looking peaky. "That's him, kid. Your dad, at fifteen." Harry told his godson.

"Was it almost full moon? he looks pale" Teddy replied, looking at his father with great concern.

Harry Laughed "I thought the same thing when I first witnessed this memory. But, the rest of it is moronic." he said, his voice losing his happy emotion. they floated through the crowds, and Harry found his mum. "Hey, Teddy, here's my mum!" he called, and Teddy ran over quickly.

"She's got your eyes. She's hot!" he said, looking her up and down. Harry grabbed him around the neck loosely, playfully and ruffled his hair "Gerroff me!" he hollered, and they laughed together. the OWL had finished, so they followed the group outside. they watched the group of friends sitting under the Beech tree,

"I Love this tree!" he said, and he smiled reminesently. Sirius and James had noticed Severus, and Harry shook his head.

"Sirius and my dad were Pratts, at this age. don't copy them, kid." he said, holding Teddy's shoulder. Teddy was watching his father through the whole fight, and Remus had his head stuck in the book the whole time. Lily had walked over screaming, and that had got Teddy's attention. he gazed at Lily, and watched her have a go at James.

"She hated him!" he said.

"Nah, once he had deflated his head a bit, they started going out in seventh year. your dad told me" Harry replied, smiling at the memory. they left then, as the memory had finished.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know about your parents kid?" he asked, as they sat at the little kitchen table in the Hotel room. Teddy thought for a second. then he shook his head.

"If you ever want to know anything. anything at all, ask. even if your at Hogwarts, write me. promise?" Harry told his godson.

"Okay, Harry" agreed Teddy. "lets go and meet Hermione, and Willow. Violette's going to be there too." He continued, and they stood.

"So, you and Violette, you's going out then are ya?" Harry said to Teddy, as they left the hotel, and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, well, you saw at school, Violette's the prettiest, but they all like me." He said bashfully, and he blushed.

"You Player!" Harry exclaimed, and they high-fived. "Don't hurt Violette though, kid, because Bill and Fleur will have the last word on that." he warned. Hermione, Willow, and Violette were at the same table at the bar. Teddy pecked Violette's cheek, and then sat next to her.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Will" Teddy said. they both smiled, and took a sip of butterbeer.

"Hey, Violette, Hey, Babe, Heya, Sweetie" said Harry, kissing Willow on the forehead, who was in the middle, and a quick, soft tongue kiss with Hermione, once he had sat down.

"So what do you think of your parents?" Hermione asked Teddy, and she could see Violette squeezing his hand under the table, and looking at him, she smiled, her long blonde hair framing her beautiful face.

"My Dad was awesome, he kinda reminded me of you in Snape's memory, always reading. but he was a hero, and i didn't know he's a werewolf." Teddy sighed, before continuing. "My mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange, who killed Sirius. she was an Auror! I couldn't beleive that she was a Metamorphagus! they both loved me loads, too. Ron said in there that they died during battle, they were heroes. and, if they could have chosen anytime to die, it would've been then. which i understand. I wanted them to be happy as much as they wanted me to." he said, and then sipped at his butterbeer.

"Snapes memory?" Hermione said, confused.

"Tell ya later." Harry said quickly. they talked more, and then they all walked back up towards the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: McGonagall's Surprise**

2 years on, Andromeda had recently died. She had been killed by Zabini Blaise. After the emotional moment, Teddy had come to live with the Potters. they had magically created a new room for him, in Gold and Red, and would comfortable fit all of Teddy's treasures, which included some of his parents things, and also some of Andromeda's. Harry had found pictures of Remus in Remus's old apartment, and in number 12, Grimmauld Place. They were in silver frames, and decorated a shelf. Teddy had hugged Harry tight, and accepted his role in this new family with great pleasure. He would do his chores, and some extra's and in exchange would get 12 galleons pocket money a week, as well as his vault in Gringotts that was filled with money, from his parents, and Andromeda, and some of the Black Family fortune, which Harry also had part of.

Sirius and Willow loved having an older "brother" in the house. Willow was a very pretty 13 year old, with long super-shiny black hair down to her waist, and glittering emerald eyes, identical to her fathers. Boys had taken an exceptional interest in her during her previous year of Hogwarts, (her second) but was still currently single, to her parents pleasure. Sirius, was a cute, book smart 11 year old. he too would be starting Hogwarts after the summer. he was very excited, along with the Weasley twins, Rhiannon, and Geneva. Sirius was clever like his mum, but a trouble maker like his granddad. Teddy was a handsome 16 year old, with light brown hair, that flopped into his eyes, like Sirius's had in Snape's memory in the Penseive, bright blue eyes, and a smooth, pale complexion. His OWLs results were due to arrive in the next week. Willow had Harry's Marauder's Map, while Harry had found Remus's copy and given it to Teddy, and Sirius had Sirius Black's copy, which Harry had found at Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Harry!" Teddy was yelling, as him and Sirius thundered down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Harry found himself yelling back, and grinned at the boys.

"Can we go up to 'The Burrow' and play Quidditch in the orchid with Remus, Geneva and Rhiannon?" Teddy and Sirius said, looking excited.

"I just got an owl from Remus, we're allowed!" added Teddy, and the two boys nodded in confirmation.

"Willow will want to come, too!" said Teddy enthusiastically, and went to find Hermione and Willow, who were reading in the study. they both ditched their reading to join the boys, a family trip to the Burrow was arranged.

20 minutes later, they had all just flooed onto the hearth at the Burrow. Remus, Geneva, Rhiannon, Ron and Luna were all eagerly awaiting them.

"Lets Play!" yelled Remus, and after tehy all collected their broomsticks, they headed up to the orchid. the group split into two groups, the first consisting of Geneva, Remus, Ron, Rhiannon, Luna and Hermione, and the second was Sirius, Teddy, Harry and Willow. the teams weren't that well matched, with the oldest kid being on the team with all of the good Quidditch players, but there were more players on the first team, so that balanced the scales slightly. Harry, however competitive he had been in the past, was going easy on the kids. Hermione could barely keep herself on the broom, not that Harry would ever tell her this, flying was an extremely sensitive subject of Hermione's. Luna was okay, at least she could hold onto the apples longer than Hermione. And Ron was...well, Ron. after a hard played game of Quidditch, in which the adults had chosen to end at the perfect time, when both teams had equal scores. A chestnut owl came flying out fromt he horizon.

"It's a hogwarts owl!" said Remus, pointing at it.

"Well, Teddy, I think it's your OWLs results, mate" said Ron, and he was wrong. The owl didn't head for Teddy, but for Harry. the Hogwarts crest was on the envelope, and as harry released the owl, he ripped open the letter, and read it out loud.

"

This is a letter to inform you that last night, at approxamately 7pm, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor house, and Transfiguration Teacher, passed away last night, at the age of 90. This of course means that you are the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Mrs Potter has been instated as Transfiguration teacher.

We require your presence immediately at Hogwarts, to meet the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and numerous current staff in the Head's office.

We hope to be seeing your arrival soon,

Your's sincerly,

Percy Weasley,

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and all of the children stood gobsmacked.

"Your going to be our Headmaster!" said Rhiannon, and her, Geneva and Willow giggled at the thought.

"Can the kids stay with you?" Harry asked Ron hurridly. Ron nodded dumbfounded.

"you better explain to your mum and dad, if they stay or tea, we don't know how long we'll be, but Teddy, if it gets to 9pm and we aren't back yet, floo home, Sirius needs to be in bed by 9.30, and Willow by 10." Harry commanded. "Thanks, mate, and thank your parents" he said, as him and Hermione headed down the driveway to apparate to Hogsmeade.

"They're coming Minister!" said Percy Weasley excitedly, straightening his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Thank you, Percy" said the deep, soothing voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, as he paced the study. The twosome were alone in the office, but teh staff were due to arrive soon, as well as the eagerly awaited guests. The staff all filed into the office. Filius Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher, led the line, following was Horace Slughorn, Potions, Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy, Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic, Neville Longbottom, Herbology, Septima Vector, Arithimancy, Bathsheda Babbling, Ancient Runes, Sybill Trelawney and Firenze, Divination, Ernie McMillan, Muggle Studies, and finally, Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures. The only subjects not represented by a teacher, was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The old D.A.D.A teacher had recently retired at the end of the previous school year. Harry and Hermione entered a few moments later, and they surprisingly found the room dead Silent.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, please take a seat." Kingsley said, and after Hermione and Harry had sat on one side of the massive oak desk that Harry had sat at many times over the years, and mostly he had been faced by the ancient old man with the long grey hair and gold half-moon spectacles, who now sat pleasantly in the portrait behind the chair. the potrait to it's left, was a new one, and inside was Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry, Hermione, Welcome. As the letter stated, Minerva died last night. So Harry, you'll be taking over as Headmaster. you have full rights to reconsider any Staff, or any rules, regulations, or customs. Hermione, you'll have a few weeks to sort out lesson plans, and feel free to come up here and ask advice from Minerva, in her portrait. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Savage, will arrive at the start of the term." Kingsley said, and the couple in front of him nodded, still a bit shocked really. Kingsley nodded again, and said "Well I'll be off, your all dismissed." he said, and waved a haved towards Percy. "Weasley, come" and Percy smiled at Hermione and Harry, and left after the Minister.

"Harry, you'll make us all proud!" Hagrid said, and all the staff nodded enthusiastically.

"This is cool! 2 of my best friends here, with me!" Neville exclaimed, excitedly, shaking.

"Yeah, cool" echoed Ernie.

"Well, Ah, yeah, we gotta get back, Teddy's looking after Willow and Sirius" said Hermione, smiling lightly at everyone and looking at Harry. "Coming babe?" she said.

"Look, I'll be ten minutes behind you, max." he said, and sat in the armchair behind the desk. after everyone left, he turned aorund and scrutinized Dumbledore's portrait and McGonagalls too.

"Why me?" he asked finally, looking at Dumbledore.

"You. You're a very very talented wizard, I'd told you all along. You defeated Voldemort once and for all, 15 years ago. surely that says something Harry. There's no-one better for the job. You know Harry, your Parents, Sirius, Remus, me, we all loved you, and even though we're dead, we still love you. You'll be great. now I beleive that your family will be missing you, and you should head back. Young Ted's OWLs results are on that pile of parchment there." Dumbledore said, and he relaxed back in his chair.

"Thanks, Um, Ah, Albus" Harry struggled, and he grabbed the parchment on the pile, that had Teddy's name written on it in neat green cursive writing.

After apparating home, Harry called quietly for Teddy.

"Here's your OWL results kid." and he passed the envelope to his godson. Hermione and Harry peered over Teddy's shoulder, at the parchment.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

TEDDY TONKS-LUPIN HAS ACHEIVED:

Astronomy: A

Arithimancy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Teddy, Hermione and Harry cheered as each of them reached the edge of the parchment.

"That's going on the fridge, kid!" exclaimed Harry, and Hermione charmed it to stick to the fridge.

"And tomorrow, we have to go to Diagon Alley, and get everyone's books and stuff, your getting a prize! your mum and dad would be so proud!" Harry said, hugging the young man, who rivalled him in height, close to him. Teddy hugged back hard.

"Thanks Harry. You know, you've always been like a dad to me, since well, my real dad couldn't be there. I love you for it. And showing me what was in the Penseive, that made me think about how it must have affected you when they died, coz you's seemed pretty close." he said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Hey, kid, I love you back, you've been like a little Remus-Tonks, here to remind me about all the good times with them." and they hugged agian and Harry kissed his forehead.

"Bed kid. you have to be up early tomorrow" Harry said lightly, and watched his happy, 16-year-old godson tramp up the stairs.

* * *

short chapter, i know, but it seemed like a good place to end it. the next chapter is the Welcoming Feast, and i'm working on Harry's magnificent speech. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though) who would beleive me if i said it was my own anyway?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts!**Oh My God Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews! only 11, but 11 more than I expected! 

At the end of the summer, Harry and Hermione still took the kids to the train, as usual. but instead of returning home after the train had left, they too would be travelling to Hogwarts. but they would be apparating, and they had things to prepare before the students arrived.

they were to share sleeping quarters, which was great for them, as the stone walls trapped sound very nicely. (wink wink)

The train arrived after dark. The teachers were all comfortably sitting in their seats at the staff table, and Hermione was sitting next to the throne seat in the middle of the table, which was empty. Harry was going to Enter after the students were seated. he heard students milling around, and many of them had noticed Hermione. "Hey it's that Hermione Granger chick!" he heard someone shout. "Who's the hot new Professor?" someone else hollered. once the feet had died out, he exited the chamber. everyone fell silent.

"Hello, students. Many of you probably heard that Minerva McGonagall died over the summer. Her last wish, was for me to take over as Headmaster." he stopped, to let the massive wave of applause ring out. "Thank you. Now, on with the sorting." light applause, and Filius brought out the stool, with the Sorting Hat. a line of small students followed the Charms Professor, and he easily spotted Sirius, who was standing in between Geneva and Rhiannon. Harry had always found the Sorting tedious, and he pretended to listen, while his eyes roamed the Gryffindor table. he saw teddy, sitting next to Violette, and surrounded by gorgeous girls, and a couple of equally handsome boys, and they often exchanged mischevious looks. Willow, surrounded by girls and boys of various ages, most of them looked older than her, and she was whispering to a girl, and Remus was on her other side, and he was next to a young guy, whom Harry guessed was Marcus Vane, Romilda Vane's son, as they both shared black hair that twinkled in the light of the candles and their movie-star good looks and concieted attitude. "Potter, Sirius" Filius called out, and a very nervous Sirius walked forward. Harry's attention snapped to the hat, which Sirius was lightly placing on his head. "_GRYFFINDOR!_" and Harry and Hermione, exchanging looks of relief, clapped loudly with the Gryffindor table, and Teddy wiggled over to let Sirius sit next to him, and ruffled his hair. a wee while down the list, there was a "Weasley, Geneva!" and a little red-headed girl tip-toed forward, and the Sorting Hat took its time, then shouting "_GRYFFINDOR!_" and Geneva quickly stepped down to watch her sister. "Weasley, Rhiannon" and the Sorting Hat, even quicker than it took to sort Sirius, screamed "_GRYFFINDOR!_" and she ran down to her sister, and the two of them sat across from Willow, who smiled welcomingly at the twins. "And, the speeches are usually said after the feast, so enjoy your meal!" he shouted the final sentence, and the food appeared on the plates, and the talking rose back up. he sat back down, and he started a conversation with his wife, who was on his right, and they ate happily. after the last scrap of dessert had disappeared, Harry stood again.

"Hope it was a very good meal indeed! I am also Head of Gryffindor house. Now. New Teachers are as Follows, Our new Transfiguration teacher, is Professor Hermione Potter." More appluase, while Hermione blushed, and smiled "And your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Savage, an ex-Auror." light applause "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a blanket ban on all product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and caught possession of these goods will result in detention, but, as Mr Filch is not present, scrap it, just dont let him see." he paused while laughter rang through the hall, and he felt Hermione slightly glaring at his back. "Now, on a more serious note, The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, as I'm sure a few of you need reminding," his eyes travelling down the tables to see Teddy, grinning mischeviously at him. "Quidditch trials are held in the second week, which is to be decided by the heads of houses and the quidditch captains, and as a special treat, I have extended the Quiddicth table, so that each house has 2 games against each other house." Applause, and shouts of excitement echoed through the hall. "Things happened through the summer. Minerva McGonagall died. She was an amazing headmistress, and now, I'd like a moment of silence in which to remember her." everyones head bowed docily, and he saw a few girls with tears in their eyes, nd many of the staff behind him were wiping their eyes "Thank you. Minerva possessed many great qualities, she may have been a disciplinarian, but she still was an amazing headmistress. She reminds me of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the best Headmaster hogwarts has ever known. Minerva and Albus had a close relationship, together running this school with such care, helping all students who had the courage to ask. Minerva, however much people may overshadow her with Albus's acheivements, was most certainly the Best Headmistress Hogwarts has ever had. And, I hope, that with a little help from each and everyone one of you, in your own way, will help me become somewhere near as great as either of them have been. Each of Hogwarts' previous Headmasters and Headmistresses have each left their own print on the each helping to make ths school the fine establishment that it is today. Albus once told me long ago, when i was aonce a student, '_One would have only truely left this school when none are no longer loyal_' It may not make sence, which is why i shall leave you to ponder as you head into the new school year. Well, it's getting late, and classes do start tomorrow, so off to bed you go. Chop Chop!" he clapped his hands, and the students started to stir, heading to the main doors. Harry went back to his chair to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione? was that okay? or did I blow it? it was too long wasn't it?" Harry was shaking, and Hermione put her hands over his and smiled.

"Harry, it was brilliant! not too long, but heartfelt." she said quietly and they leaned forward, and Harry felt Hermione's soft lips touch his.

"Lets go gorgeous" Harry said, and hand in hand, they headed up to their room, which was right next to the headmasters study.

"'Mione, I want to go up to my office first, but I'll come down soon, the passwords _dormiens_." he kissed her tenderly, and left her at the door, and he proceeded to the Stone Gargoyle.

"Good evening Harry. I heard that your welcoming speech was quite amazing." Dumbledore was smiling from his portrait, and Harry missed him so much.

"Thanks Albus. I just wanted everyone to remember Minerva, the way she should be remembered." Harry said sadly, and then he smiled at Minerva.

"Harry, we all went down to the chamber off the Hall, we could hear it. Thank you Harry" she was shaking, wiping her tears with a large lace handkercheif.

Harry headed back to his and Hermione's dormitory. Hermione was there, in her slinky black lingerie, lying on the common room couch, looking towards the door.

"Harry.." she whispered, as she came forward, and planted a soft, delicate, teasing kiss on his rough, but soft lips. he craved more, and he traced a single finger around her mostly uncovered body. her light, lacy bra held her perky breasts hard, and pushed them up, and Harry felt himself craving to touch them. her barely there thong not even completely covering her hair-covered front, and the narrow strip of material fitted snuggly in between her soft, toned butt cheeks, she was soo damn hot, he wanted her so fucking bad. She was taking off his robes, and discarding them onto the floor, and advancing to his boxer shorts, and slowly, beginning to slide them off, as if to tease him with her touch.

"'Mione, I don't feel like it, tonight. I'm sorry." he whispered, and she deflated before his eyes. "It's not that you don't look great, becuase, well, you look damn fine, it's just that, well, you have your first classes tomorrow, and you need your beauty sleep, to keep yourself looking as fine as you do now baby." he said to her, and she melted from her deflated state.

"Harry, that's fine. your amazing, and you need your sleep too, you got a big day of Headmastering a school to do tomorrow." she said back, and, on her tip-toes, she leaned into him and kissed him, romantically. he lifted her up, into his arms, and carried her into their bedroom.

"I did this when we first moved into our house remember? so i thought i would carry on tradition." he said, as he lay her down on the bed, and kissed her cheeks, and he pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"And then, I said that I Loved you, and in 15 years, nothing, nothing at all has changed. I Love you, 'Mione. for ever and for always." he said, and he kissed her delicate forehead, and she smiled lightly.

"I Love you, too Harry, for longer than you can imagine." she whispered, and kissing him back, she snuggled down, and slept with a smile on her gorgeous lips. Harry watched her sleep for most of the night, loving her so much, he wanted to have her forever, and he felt a rush of happiness, he knew he would.

Meanwhile, Willow Lily Potter was sitting cross-legged on her four poster, giggling with the four other girls, Kendra, Melinda, Lisa and Leah.

"Oh my god, Remus has grown like an inch over the summer? he's like so cute!" exclaimed Leah. the girls giggled again.

"Yeah, but he has a _major_ crush on Will!" Kendra said, and she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling at _her _best friend.

"He's like my best friend though!" she said loudly, and her friends laughed, and Kendra looked at her silently.

"I thought I was your best friend" she said, offended

"Your all, like, my best friends! but I've known Remus most of my life. we've always been, like, close." I said, looking down at my hands.

"He's like my twin brother! Like, me and Teddy. and me and Sirius" she said quietly.

"Will, Sorry, I see what you mean." Kendra hugged her best friend.

"Look, Will, Remus is, like, sooooo totally hot, but if your going to go out with him, you better, like, hurry, coz hot guys aren't single for long." Leah advised, and Willow knew that Leah had a massive crush on Jamie Sanders, a hot delictable guy in fifth year, who had recently started going out with Kelsie Norton, a model-looking girl in her fourth year.

"Yeah, but my mum told me that her and dad met in their first year here, and they didn't go out until their sixth, and it's not like we're going to be killed tomorrow." Willow said exasperatedly.

"Well, what about that King Slytherin guy? A sixth year boy told me on the train that he's taking on what Lord Voldemort did, making purebloods rulers and killing all the muggleborns and halfbloods. Your mum's a muggle born, Will, and I'm a muggleborn" Lisa said, her voice going all high pitched.

"Lise, He won't while we're at school. Voldemort was killed by Headmaster Potter, so technically you'd think that this 'King Slytherin' wouldn't try anything with Potter as Headmaster." Melinda said, smiling. Melinda was the smart one, always reading, knowing what was going on, and looking at things logically.

"Thanks Mel" Willow hugged her friend. the girls chatted into the night, and then finally, after Willow stated to the others that she was tired, and they all went to sleep.

Sirius on the other hand, had no idea what to do. He had been sitting with the Weasley twins, and they had decided to go to bed. _it would be so much easier for me if i had a twin. _he thought wistfully.

"Sirius!" yelled Teddy, as he tramped into the common room, leading Violette by the hand. a dozen or so girls looked wistfully in his direction, and he waved jovially at them, and the group dispersed into fits of giggles.

"Hey Teddy, 'sup?" he said, and him and Teddy clapped their secret handshake.

"The us, the us, just lookin' after ma chick." he said, and Violette grinned up at her adoring boyfriend.

"Hey Violette, how's the modelling going?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Oh it's great, my agent thinks I'm going to be big! bigger than, like, Kate Moss!" she continued blabbing on loudly.

"You dug yourself a hole bro" Teddy whispered into Sirius's ear, as he went over to see his mates in the corner.

Sirius managed to extract himself from the group that had now surrounded Violette to hear more about her modelling, and he saw Remus sitting in the corner, by himself.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" he said, and sat next to one of his best friends.

"Sirius, mate, I think I like your sister" he said, and he looked into his hands.

"So? I like my sister too. she's very popular" Sirius said, completely missing the point.

"No, I _Like Like_ her, you know?" Remus emphasised the two likes.

"Oh! so? just ask her out!" Sirius said.

"No offence Sirius, but you don't get the whole girl-guy thing. night mate." Remus started to head up to the stairs

"Remus, but what if it is that simple?" he exclaimed, and Remus kept walking. Sirius, defeated, slowly, but surely, followed him up the stairs to his own dormitory. In the bottom of his heart he was still excited, but apart from that, he'd rather be at home, sitting on the couch with his mum and dad, enjoying the simple stuff of life.

You might not have noticed, but Lisa Wood was intended to be Oliver Wood's daughter, but I realised that there were no muggleborns in her dormitory, so their last names are purely coincidental. Also, I know that some of you wanted smut when Hermione posed for Harry but no! hee hee! Harry's speech isn't that great, I know, but it took ages! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: J.K rowling owns all of the characters, i simply own the plot, and i do not intend to use this for profit. (it'd be nice though) who would beleive me if i said it was my own anyway?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The First Day**

**Author's Note: **the Max Wood in here is actually Oliver Wood's son. Just clarifying, as even I'm a little confused.

The next morning, rain was still thundering at the windows, pounding the glass. Sirius was awake early, sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the rain, as if the weather was reflecting his mood.

"Hey, you're Sirius right? Im Max, Max Wood. Coming to breakfast?" A tall, brown haired skinny guy was standing behind him.

"Hey, yeah. Sure, I'll come with you." Sirius said happily, jumping down off the windowsill, and following his new friend.

Willow was woken by Lisa, shaking her awake.

"Will! come on! you'll be late!" she was saying, as her friends got dressed around her. Willow jumped up, and shoved on her robes. she put on her hot pink belt, that she had bought over her summer, and she put it loosely around her waist, which sinched her robes, and made her look really skinny. all her friends admired the awesome fashion accessory, and after she had loosely tied her glossier than ever black hair into a ponytail, and grabbed her bag.

Harry and Hermione had woken in eachothers arms, earlier than usual.

"I guess we're both pretty excited" Harry muttered, pulling on a new pair of black robes, and putting on his glasses, which he hardly wore, as Hermione had bought him contact lenses from a muggle store. Hermione was tapping her hair with her wand, and muttering incantations, to make her hair go nice and smooth. it eventually went fine, and it hung down her back. in robes of dark violet, she looked stunning.

"'Mione, you look amazing!" Harry was breathless. hand in hand, they joined the crowds heading to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Hermione could see a hot pink flash at waist level between the masses of black. muttering "See you soon" to Harry she followed the pink.

"Miss Potter!" Hermione's voice rang out above the loud chatter of the students surrounding her. Willow spun around.

"Yes, mu- I mean, Professor?" she said, and her friends also turned around, to see the commotion.

"That belt. That's not Hogwarts Uniform. give it to me." Hermione felt so weird, telling off her own daughter. but she knew, that if anyone elsehad been wearing it, it would have been confiscated.

"Are you, like, confiscating my belt?" Willow stared out her mother, with her glittering emerald eyes, flaming with anger.

"Um, well last time I checked Miss Potter, I beleive I was. don't you agree Miss Bell, Miss Wood, Miss Johnson?" Hermione said, and all three of the girls, looking afraid, nodded.

"You, like, can't! no other teacher has!" Willow was challenging her mother. She really liked the belt.

"Give it to me now Miss Potter, and 20 points from Gryffindor, and a detention with me tonight. Give it to me now or it'll be a week of detentions." Hermione was also raging with anger, she couldn't beleive her daughters deliberate defiance of her.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez, like, calm down!" Willow undone her belt and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you Miss Potter. Tonight 7 o'clock." Hermione vansihed the belt and stalked off.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was telling Harry what had happened.

"I can't beleive her! I thought, of all people, that she wouldn't expect special treatment." Harry was also angry at her daughter. "I'll summon her to my office first period, and I'll talk to her, promise."

"Harry, darling, don't be too strong on her." Hermione was worried. She thought that it would all go wrong.

"How's Sirius getting on? have you talked to him?" Harry asked hs wife.

"No, but his first year class is my first, in about 20 minuutes." Hermione said, checking the massive grandfather clock behind her.

Hermione was pacing her room, waiting for her first class, Sirius's first year class. she was riddled with nerves, and she found herself shaking. there was still ten minutes until the bell would ring.

"Mum?" came a call from the doorway. Hermione spun around, and saw her gorgeous daughter, with a sad face, looking at her desperately.

"Will! What's up?" Hermione could guess.

"Why did you take my belt? My fashion consciousness and daring is all that sets me apart from everyone else. Apart from that, I'm not special. I'm not smart, or rich, or slutty. I'm just Willow Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter. It's not fair!" Willow pretended to cry. She really wanted her belt, her and Violette had looked for days in muggle shops to find the belt.

"Darling! You are very pretty, you've done fine in all of your exams, you get 11 Galleons a week in your vault. your not slutty, thank god, but your sociable, and your very popular, with out even trying. Darling. If you want your belt back, okay. here." she conjured it back up "but, you still have your detention." Willow nodded. At least she had the belt.

"Thanks mum!" she said, and hugged her mum, and flounced happily from the classroom, and Hermione knew she had been beat. Willow was playing her for a fool. Hermione shook her head sadly. She would deffinetly confiscate the belt for the term if she saw it around anyone's waist again.

A Bell rung loudly overhead, and students started to file into the class.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter" she said, smiling at the threesome, who were followed by a young man whom she didn't recognise.

when the flow of students through the door slowed, she bent over the pile of parchment on her desk, and called the register.

"Transfiguration, a most complex and dificult branch of magic, is something that requires strong personal discipline, great concerntration, and a powerful mind. now I don't doubt that each and every one of you has the potential to master the art of Transfiguration. Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another. objects can be as easy as a needle" Hermione held a needle "to a matchstick" with a swish of her wand, it was wooden, and had a red tip "Or more complex, such as a desk into a dog" the dog, once the desk, barked once, before it was once again, just a desk. "Transfiguration, when applied correctly, can be a good aid in real life, in later years of Hogwarts, when thoughts turn to your future, you'll find that an apt understanding of Transfiguration will be needed for some of the major careers, such as Healing, being and Auror, and several other careers at the Ministry. Now, I beleive that you are all eager to start, and I'm sorry to tell you that there is quite a lot of theoritical work and notes to be done first." with a wave of her wand, notes appeared, in neat cursive writing, on the blackboard in front of all the students. "please copy the notes, and answer read the first chapter of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ that should take most of the period. Any questions, don't hesitate to call out. You may begin" she ended her speech, and all of her first year students eagerly got to work. She meandered around the classroom, often recognising someone, and stopping to chat to them.

"Hey, Miss Weasley, Have you finished your work?" she asked young Rhiannon Weasley, who was chatting animatedly with Geneva and a little Indian girl who she recognised as Parvati Patil's daughter, Manjula.

"No, Professor, Sorry." she muttered, and quickly turned back to her work. she started scratching at her parchment with a brand new quill.

"Mr Potter, may I please see you at the front" Hermione called out, 25 minutes later, at the end of the lesson, and Sirius slowly turned back and went to the front. Hermione waited until every person had left the classroom before she spoke again. "Sirius, How are you?" she said, looking worriedly at her son.

"Yea, mum fine. Sure. Can I go? I don't want to be late to Defence." He replied, and as Hermione nodded, he turned and ran from the classroom.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to her desk to sort out the papers for her next class.

Willow, on the other hand, had had a horrible frst period. She had Arithimancy, her first ever Arithimancy lesson, which she was really looking forward to. Teddy had shown her a few things when he first found out that she was doing that, and she knew it was very complex. To cap it off, halfway through her first lesson, a first year turned up with a peice of parchment, which was a summons for Willow to go to the Headmasters office immediately. while Willow swore under her breath, Professor Vector excused her. Willow took her things and headed to the Stone Gargoyle.

"Dad? Like, what do you want?" Willow said, as she entered the door. Dumbledore was surveying her over his half-moon spectacles, and she glared at him.

"She Looks just like you, Harry" Dumbledore said softly, a tear running down his cheek.

"Her attitude, I don't know who she got that from" Harry said back to the portrait, and turned to face his daughter. "You, need to show common courtesy to your mother. would you talk like that to any other professor?" he continued, and he looked at her. his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Like, yeah" she said back, her hand on her hip, glaring back at her dad.

"Well, Professor Potter has given you a detention tonight, and points from Gryffindor, I also want you to write her an apology letter." He said, "At least 100 words" he said, and she looked crestfallen.

"but - but --" she started, stutttering slightly.

"No buts, young lady" Harry said, and Willow took it as her dismissal. Willow stalked from the room, her black hair swishing behind her.

"She was never like that last year, Harry" Minerva said, after the door slammed shut.

"I know, you don't think, that maybe, it has to do with you?" He said tentatively, looking at Minerva, eager for her reply.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Minerva nodded. "I could talk to her, if you summon her up here sometime, tomorrow after lessons even, and arrange to be out, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Minerva" Harry smiled.

Willow was stalking back to her Arithimancy class, raging with anger. A statue of armour had blocked her path. "_Diffindo!_" she screamed, and it blew to peices. she stalked on, and decided not to return to Arithimancy, but to go somewhere else.

"Willow?" someone behind her was calling. She spun around quickly to face the person who was calling her

"Oh, Hey Remus!" she said, and pulled him into a quick hug, on which he returned half-heartedly. "Hey! What's up?" she looked into his deep brown eyes, and he looked into her sparkling emerald ones.

"Oh, It's complicated" he said, looking exasperated, he wanted to be with her, how could he tell her that?

"Well, look there's an empty classroom, lets go sit down, and you can tell me." Willow took him by the hand, led him into a nearby classroom, and they sat on a desk next to each other, Willow still holding his hand. He could feel the warmth of her hand in his cold, clammy, nervous one.

"Well, Uh, well, I Like someone" he stuttered, choosing his words carefully. he looked at their linked hands, and he felt his heart miss a beat.

"OH! like, who?" Willow asked, and then, she must have realised how nosy she sounded, and she rephrased her question. "Well, you can, like tell me if you want, or describe her." She smiled reassuringly.

"Well, promise not to tell?" he said nervously, procrastinatingly.

"Promise." she said simply.

"Well, She's one of the most popular girl in Gryffindor, not that she would admit it. She's our age, and she's incredible looking, but she wouldn't admit that either. She's really smart too, but she always denies it. I've known her forever, pretty much." Remus said, and then he felt himself blushing. He had given it away. _Why? Why did I tell her all of that! she'll add two and two, she's so smart! _he was panicking. A bell rung loudly overhead, signalling the end of classes. "See ya, Will" he said quickly, chucking his bag over his shoulder, and rushing to the door.

"Bye Re-" she stopped, she knew he had gone. he was very cute, but how much teasing would she endure from her parents if they started going out. And, if it didn't work, they wouldn't go back to being just friends, it would all be ruined. And they were like best friends.

She stood up, and worked her way through the crowds of people in the corridors. She had Potions, so she had to travel quite far from where her and Remus had talked.

Sirius was completely enthralled with his lessons. They would have been a hell of a lot more boring if it wasn't for Max, who sat on one side of him, and the Rhiannon Weasley on the other. He had fun talking about the teachers behind their backs and whispering in class. They hadn't done any practical work yet, which they were all looking forward to. He had noticed that all of his teachers expected a lot from them, as 11 year olds. At Dinner that night, all the first years had nothing to talk about but the lessons.

"Transfiguration is going to be so cool! Imagine it, water one second, vinegar the next. Wicked!" a guy called Jack Finnigan said, in his thick irish accent

"Yeah, and Professor Potter's so nice. She's your mum aye mate?" Max said, directing his question at Sirius, who nodded.

"Hey, Sirius" Willow was queezing in next to him and Max, cutting their conversation.

"Hey Will, What's up?" Sirius said, looking at his sister, and his thoughts travelled to his talk with Remus the previous night.

"Sirius?" Willow was saying, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah? Sorry." Sirius blushed, and looked back at his sister.

"You've obviously got things on your mind. I'll be next to Remus. See ya" Willow stood up, grinned at her little brother, and stalked back down the table, and neatly fitted herself in next to Remus.

"Hey Remus." she said, grabbing a chip off his plate.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, slapping her hand playfully. the contact of their bare skin sent shivers up his spine.

"So? how was your first day?" she asked him, casually grabbing chips from the massive bowl in front of the two of them, nibbling lightly, and looking intensely at him.

"Meh. Yours?" He said, not really paying attention, but thinking about her.

"I like, got a detention tonight at 7 from mum, for wearing my belt, and dad's making me write a like, 100 word apology letter, and I've gotten so much homework, I'm going to get sooo behind, I'm like, no way near smart enough!" Willow said, taking a drink from Remus's cup.

"Hey! My drink!" he said, and he looked at her. "You're really smart, but you always deny it! you'll be fine." he said, and took his drink out of her hand. What he said stirred a memory in her mind. _"...She's really smart, but she always denies it. I've known her forever, practically"_ Remus talking about the girl he liked. _It couldn't be, like, me? _she thought. He was looking at her, as if to use Occulmency on her to find out what she was thinking.

"Remus, The girl-" She started, and Remus froze.

"It's five to seven. you'll be late." Remus said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she kissed his cheek lightly, and stood up. waving and smiling to him and her friends, she rushed out of the Great Hall and up towards the Transfiguration class.

"Hello, Professor." she greeted her mother. Hermione looked up, and ignited a few more lamps around the room with her wand.

"Miss Potter, you shall be spending the next 3 hours of your detention scraping gum off the bottom of the desks. Without magic. here's a scraper" Hermione's tone was icy, as she handed her glaring daughter the little scraper device. Willow, slightly huffy, went to work, shivering occasionally.

"Why couldn't you just, like, use a spell to get rid of it?" she said, wincing as a massive wad of purple Drooble's fell to the floor.

"Because, you wouldn't learn anything. Your attitude, Willow, is testing it's limit" Hermione addressed her daughter by her first name, which shocked the two of them.

"Mum, I've like, grown up. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm practically an adult." Willow said, as she hacked at more gum, a smal pink wad this time.

"You've got 4 years until you're of age. Thank god. But, why do you get so haughty with us all the time. I used to share everything with my mum." Hermione told her young daughter, who had stopped prising gum, and was sitting crosslegged on the step at the front of the classroom, looking at her mum.

"Yeah, well you, like, wouldn't understand." Willow said sulkily, looking at her hands.

"Darling, you'd be amazed at what I'd understand. I was your age once, you know" Hermione came over and sat on the step next to her daughter.

"Well, yeah, but, like,--" She started, and she flicked her gleaming black hair over her shoulder

"Try me" Hermione cut across her, and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Remus. I think he likes me. When I was coming back from Dad's office, he was meandering through the halls. he seemed quite depressed, so I, like, talked to him, coz yeah. He said he liked this girl, but he thought nothing could ever happen between them. then he described her. "Popular, and beautiful, but wouldn't admit it, and Really smart, but always denies it. And that hes known her for pretty much forever. I'm not saying that it directly applies to me, I'm not that, like, concieted. but Remus and I were talking at dinner, and I said that I'm not smart enough to keep up this year. he looked at me, right in the eyes, and he, like, said '_You're really smart, but you always deny it_' he quoted himself! and when i confronted him about it, he went all cold and distant, and he wouldn't meet my eyes." she sighed, and put her chin in her hands, which were propped up on her knees and two light sparkling tears leaked out of her emerald orbs.

"Will, sweetheart" Hermione pulled her daughter closer to her, and kissed the top of her hair. Hermione knew her daughter was not trying to get out of the detention, as she stood up a moment later

"Well, I suppose you have, uh, teacher things to do, and I have, like, a detention to do." she went back to picking the gum off the desk, and Hermione walked to her desk, and graded some of the summer homework, that Minerva had given before the summer, and Hermione had collected in that day.

Remus was sitting in the common room, his head in his hands, and he was scolding himself, silently. _Why the fuck did I tell Willow? I pretty much told her that it was her! she doesn't feel the same way! _Sirius was watching him across the common room. Finally, Sirius, who had gained enough courage, stood up and walked over to his best friend.

"Remus" Sirius plopped down on the couch next to Remus, who looked up "Hey" Sirius continued.

"Hey Sirius" Remus said, looking upset.

"Remus. Seriously. Ask her out already." Sirius got straight to the point.

"No! I couldn't! she'd reject me!" he said, starting to panic.

"Mate, think. All the best looking girls are already taken. soon, they're gunna want Willow, she's to popular for her own good really. So hurry, before someone else gets in ther. and if she rejects you, mate, there's other girls." Sirius said simply, Looking at Remus.

"Yeah, Sirius, I know.You get it. Kind of. But, mate, I can't" Remus had tears of frustration in his eyes.

"Remus. Okay. Drop it. How's Quidditch? I wish I could play." Sirius said wishfully

"Well, we all have to re-trial, since there's a new captain. It'll be hard to compete with everyone else, but I bet Willow get's chaser, she's good. I hope I get chaser again, and I don't know about Seeker, since the last seeker was the captain, who left last year." Remus was finally in an element he was comfortable with. but, yet again, something, or rather _something_, interupted his comfortable feeling.

"Hey, Sirius, Hey Remus" Willow sat on the other side of Remus, and kissed his cheek, longer than usual.

"Remus, can't wait til Quidditch trials next week" Willow continued, squeezing Remus' hand, and Remus blushed.

"Ah, Um, Yeah, Awesome" her replied, nervously.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Sirius announced even though Remus was busy blushing, and Willow was trying to flirt with Remus. When none replied, he left. _At least if they hurried up and just went out they'd talk to me_ Sirius thought sadly. Marcus was up in their dormitory, playing Wizard's Chess with Max.

"Hey" they both said, not taking their eyes off the game, Sirius sat down next to them.

"You can play the winner" Said Max, smiling, but keeping his eyes on the peices, to find a way to win.

Downstairs, Willow and Remus were the only one's in the common room. The silence stretched between the two.

"Remus--" Willow started just as Remus did "Will--" they both giggled nervously, and avoided eye contact. Remus stood up, and Willow quickly followed, she knew what she had to do.

"Remus, I figured it out. Okay? so stop avoiding it." She kissed him, not on the cheek, but on the lips. he kissed back, his tongue pushing at her closed lip, which slowly parted, allowing their tongues to meet. His arms were around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Remus' hands started to flick at her top, Willow gasped, and relatched herself to his lips. he pulled away. He ran.

"Remus?" she said tentatively. No reply. She stomped her feet in frustration, and thundered up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitory.

Harry and Hermione had been busy most of the night, midnight before Harry returned to their room, to find Hermione, in her pyjama's, waiting for him.

"Hey 'Mione" he said, kissing her softly

"Harry, We need to talk" She said standing up, and looking into his Emerald eyes, identical to his daughters.

"Yeah 'Mione, I know" He replied, and at teh same time, they both lowered onto the couch.

"Harry, We haven't even talked all day. I'm exhausted. I would have gon to bed straight away if you were here. we need to work hard to make our marriage work while we still try so hard to work for the school, to make it work. Harry, what's the priority? Work or Me and the kids? I'll take the couch tonight, I'm off for a shower."

**Author's note: **I see that this was an extremely long chapter. Oh well. could be a while before I update, as I am planning a new Fanfic, where Hermione and Cho have swapped lives, Cho grows up being Harry's best friend, but it's still a Harry/Hermione fic. 

til the next chap!

Please REVEIW!!

x's and hart'z!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so total dumbass here, ME, totally forgot to add this chapter. so here it is

**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda

* * *

**Chapter 9****: Even Arguing Would Be Better Than This **

**Author's notes: **I totally like didn't realise this for ages. I left out this chapter by mistake, and it's quite a crucial part of the story, I'm surprised no-one reviewed on how Remus and Willow got together and how Hermione and Harry made up. 

Willow cried into her pillow, in the empty dormitory. It had been a week since she had kissed Remus, and the silence that had stretched between then since then had been endless. Sure, Willow had attempted to talk to him, but whenever they got within 4 or 5 metres of each other, he would turn and head as far away as possible. Willow liked him, more than a friend, but feelings were obviously not returned, by her best friend. Even Sirius had tried to talk to Remus about Willow, as it was obvious he was giving her the cold shoulder. Remus was avoiding their classes together, sitting on the opposite side of the room, and when they were partnered up, they would swap as soon as the teacher turned their back, all of this was done while not saying a word to each other.

Hermione and Harry were in a similar predicament. neither had talked to one another since the night Hermione had confronted him, and he often spent most of the night talking to the his two favourite portraits in the office. Minerva kept telling him to make up with her, and she often spent Hermione's free periods in the Transfiguration classroom, where Minerva's other portrait was, discussing the matter at hand. Hermione was often reduced to tears, and she was only teaching half-heartedly. she had lost almost 10kg (bout 20 pounds), as she frequently skipped meals, to avoid Harry. Harry was spending a lot of time with his son, frequently summoning him to his office to help him with homework, or just to talk. Harry had told Teddy what was going on, and Teddy was very sympathetic, and often consoled Harry, when he wasn't with Violette.

Love was not blissful at Hogwarts. Teddy and Violette were on the rocks, often fighting, and making up with massive snog-fests in the common room, no matter how populated. This frustrated Sirius, who liked spending time with his "brother" and when he did these days all he did was complain about Violette, and Sirius got very frustrated indeed when this happened.

Willow had no idea what to do. She was so confused. Remus had kissed back. Remus liked her, she was sure of it. She would take it slow with him, if they could be friends with him. She had to talk to him. Girls could still get into boy's dormitories, so she went to find him. He wasn't in the common room, which was very populated. She saw Geneva and Rhiannon, doing one of those muggle hand-clapping games. She tiptoed up the boy's spiral staircase, careful not to make much noise. the little sign on the first door said first years, the second said 'second years. the next door, was the third year, which the tiny hallway behind that door led to three different dormitories, the one that was Remus'. She asked a boy who was heading out, and he pointed to the second door.

Remus was inside, and he was reading one of his favourite books, _Hogwarts: A History_ that Hermione had given Remus, Geneva, Rhiannon, Sirius, Willow, Teddy, and a few other of the next generation kids on their first trip to Hogwarts.

"Remus?" Willow called, knocking on the door

"He's in here!" shouted Frankie, one of his dorm-mates. Remus shot a glare at Frankie. Willow slowly opened the door, and stepped in

"Hey Remus. Hey Frankie." She looked entirely serious

"Hey Willow." Frankie said, "I'll leave you's to it" he said, indicating his way out, and he left quickly.

"Remus, we need to talk." Willow sat on the bed next to Remus, and took his book away. "Hey, I Love this book" she commented, as she marked his page with the bookmark on the bedside table and putting the closed book there.

"Remus, I know it was wrong to kiss you, even if you kissed me back. Remus, I'm sorry, can't we just be friends again, it's been hell being ignored by you. Remus, I miss you" Willow was hysterical, tears running down her cheeks, her voice was high pitched.

"Will, I'm sorry, I over-reacted. I should have talked to you, instead of ignoring you. I'm sorry sweetie" he said, and she smiled when he said sweetie, they had called each other lovey-dovey names forever, when they were teasing each other, or being super-friendly. Remus pulled Willow into him, and she cried on his shoulder.

"Thanks Remus, You know, you'll always, like, be my best friend." she lightly kissed his cheek, and left the room, a massive weight off her chest.

He sighed. He had watched the girl he was sure he loved just walk out of the door, after telling her he wanted to do the 'just friends' thing, which isn't what he wanted. What would he do now? the weight was now on Remus, as he thought of his next move to making her his.

"Harry, you need to apologise. Have you seen how thin she's got?" Minerva was scolding Harry from her portrait in his office. It was third period, and Hermione was currently teaching Willow's third year class, which was a class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third years. Hermione was having trouble teaching, always riddled with headaches and migranes, which she thought was a combination of lack of sleep, not eating, and dehydration. Harry, who was feeling extremely guilty, had no idea what to do.

"What do I do Minerva?" he asked, confused.

"Apologise. right now." she said, glaring at him

"But she has a class now" he countered

"So?" Minerva looked at him.

"Okay" Harry gave in. he pretty much ran out of the office, and Minerva slowly exited her portrait. Hermione had seen her appear, and wondered why she was there, she had a mischevious smile on her face, which scared Hermione slightly. Then the door flew open the wood of the door banging loudy against the stone wall, and every pair of eyes flew to the door

"Headmaster?" she asked as Harry walked across the class quickly, took Hermione in his arms, and kissed her passionately. He was quickly gained access to her mouth, and she was still in his arms. Minerva was sobbing in joy, and most of the students were gobsmacked, some of the jaws of the students had dropped. they kept kissing, and Willow, who was sitting next to Remus, squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Harry took his lips off Hermione's and she was grinning.

"Im so sorry baby" he whispered and she hugged him

"Its okay, Harry, it was my fault too" she whispered back, and he lightly put her down. some of the students were grinning too, many of the boys were wolf whistling, except for Remus, who's only thought was the hand that was squeezing at his.

"I Love you 'Mione" he said, slightly louder than a whisper, but most of the class heard.

"I Love you too" Hermione said, blushing crimson.

"See you at lunch" he replied, kissing her lips tenderly, and he left. Minerva also exited her portrait, and Hermione smiled, trying to laugh. Minerva was in on it all right, but Hermione didn't care. Her Harry was hers again.

Willow was thinking hard about her mother and father. She wished Remus would do something like that to her. Remus was thinking along similar lines. _What if I did something like that to Willow?_ word was spreading around the castle about Headmaster Potter and Professor Potter making out in the middle of Professor Potter's classroom, in front of a whole class. the rumour was getting oddly disturbing, including breast groping, hand jobs, blow jobs, licking out Hermione, to full out sex. A seventh year Slytherin was seen by Professor Slughorn telling a group of first year Slytherins that Harry had made it into an orgy, making all the students in the class join in. Harry could only laugh, he was certainly happier about everything, because him and Hermione were all good.

Willow had her chin in her palms as she sat with Kendra, Melinda, Lisa and Leah. Remus was mysteriously absent, and she was upset. She really liked Remus, she knew he liked her back, and she didn't know why he kept pushing her away. Lisa was watching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Will? It's Remus isn't it?" Lisa whispered, and Willow nodded, tears leaping to her eyes.

"Will, It's okay, try talking to him, but don't like, kiss him. Ask him out!" Leah whispered excitedly.

"No, I know what happened last time." Willow said uncertainly.

"Will..." Lisa was testing the water.

"No." Willow stood up in anger, and left her meal uneaten, and stalked out of the hall, hundreds of eyes on her, including those of her mother and father, who as soon as she left raised their eyebrows at each other, and continued eating.

Willow was running up the marble staircase, blinded by tears, and she tripped. Melinda was right behind her.

"Come in here" she whispered as they got to the top of the stairs. Remus was just coming down the stairs in Willow's invisibility cloak, which he had borrowed from her, and he saw the two girls going into the classroom, and he followed the two girls.

"Mel, I'm like, so confused! Making up with Remus was supposed to make me like, happy, but it doesn't because he only wants to be friends!" Willow exclaimed, tears escaping out of her eyes. Remus' heart panged, he felt so guilty. It was his fault that Willow was crying. Tears sprung to his eyes, but even though he was invisible, he wasn't letting them out.

"It's okay, hun, he'll see the light." Melinda let her friend cry on her shoudler, even though her robes were getting wet.

"Mel. Thanks, I'm going to stay here for a bit, you can go back to dinner" Willow said. she just wanted to be alone.

"Okay," Melinda said, she didn't really know what else to say "Cheer up Hun" she added, hoping it was enough. As soon as Melinda left, Remus threw off the invisibility cloak and Willow screamed

"REMUS! Were you there all along!" she yelled, her face bright red. he blushed, and nodded

"Eavesdropping is, like, rude!" she said, folding her arms across her chest, and looking down, her black blanket of hair hiding her face from veiw. he stepped forward silently, and stretched his finger out, to touch her chin, he lifted her chin with his finger, and planted a small kiss on her soft delicate lips. she kissed back lightly, and when they withdrew, Remus sat up on the desk next to Willow

"So, um, I was like wondering, uh--" he said nervously, thinking about how stupid he must be sounding.

"I'd love to" she knew what he was going to say, since they were, best friends. they grinned at each other.

With their hands tightly clasped in one anothers, they headed up to the Common Room, they weren't hungry, and they had something to tell their friends when they came back up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **this is a short chapter, but I've been busy, and I thought I should at least update something to keep you all happy. 

To my reveiwers:

**_sovs carroll_**:The Marauder idea was a great one, and I have incorporated it into my story, it won't show up for a few more chapters, but I hope you like!

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Hospital Wing, discussing Quidditch accidents with Madam Pomfrey. A tall young girl, in Ravenclaw robes, aged about 17, came in teary eyed. 

"Can I please have a pregnancy test?" she asked, choking back sobs.

"Sure, please lie on the table" said Poppy, and Harry couldn't see what she was doing from her seat, and he was kind of glad. "Positive" mummured the nurse a few moments later and the girl burst into hysterical tears. "Do you wich to keep it Miss Hampton?" asked the matron, preparing her potions and tools. the young girl must have nodded, as she was released as soon as Poppy had conjured up a pile of Pre-natal potions.

"Harry, Something must be done, that's the fifth positive since September" Poppy said, rubbing her temple. Her and Harry sat down to figure out a solution.

Notices appeared all over school, on classroom and Common Room notice boards throughout that night.

All students above third year are to attend a Pregnancy Prevention Class on the 12th of December at 8.30pm in the Great Hall.

It is compulsory for all students above third year, but younger students are of course welcome.

The class will involve a talk from Madam Pomfrey, handing out of pamphlets and a private question session in the chamber off the hall for private consultations.

As of the 31st of January next year, all students caught around the castle doing any sexual acts by teachers after curfew will be suspended, and on the persons third suspension, they shall be expelled.

Signed, Harry James Potter

H. J. Potter

Hogwarts Headmaster

These notices had speculated many rumours, that students were getting impregnated, and henceforth, leaving school. Willow and Remus had been together for 4 weeks, and it had been the best four weeks of her life. they'd spend their days in classes, afternoons studying, and after dinner, they'd curl up on the couch with their friends chatting, gossiping and Remus and Willow would most often kiss, going further and further each time, but always stopping short of the line neither wished to cross. Their weekends were spent walking around the castle or grounds, or completing nasty assignments.

"How can he talk? him and Professor Potter at it in front of a whole class!" Harry heard many people saying as he weaved through the crowds of students. He merely chuckled, as he would've pictured Dumbledore if he had been in the same predicament. When people heard him after they'd said it, they'd look horror-struck, and run in the opposite direction.

Sirius, Max and Marcus would spend nights by the firelight playing wizard chess and their weekends flying around on their brooms around the grounds, and wistfully watching the Quidditch practises.

Hermione's efforts were doubled towards her Transfiguration classes. Her seventh year were looking at Vanishing People, her sixth years working on Vanishing mice, fifths on OWLs practice theory papers, fourth years were studying Conjuring, and Her third year classes were studying Anamigi. Her first years were looking at turning water into vinegar. Her Second years, a small but enthusiastic class, were working hard on their Summoning, which was also taught in charms.

Harry, was of course, headmastering the school. it was a difficult job, that often saw him returning to his and Hermione's dormitory after midnight, and repaying her by some of the best sex they'd ever had. He would often look out over the quidditch pitch, wishing to go out and ride his broom, a Firebolt 9000, which was currently the best broom in the world. Long conversations about the past with Dumbledore were one of the highlights of being headmaster, he loved knowing that Dumbledore was willing to share what he wouldn't while he was alive.

The night of the class, Remus, Willow, Sirius (forced to come by his sister and Remus) Lisa, Kendra, Leah and Melinda were sitting int he second to back row in the Great Hall. The four house tables had disappeared, and little spindly wooden chairs were set up facing the large platform level with the Staff Table platform, and numerous lumps of pamphlets were on the table, in several piles. students were filling the Hall. Teddy, Violette and several other model-look-a-like girls sat behind the group, talking loudly, and whenever Teddy cracked a joke, the girls would burst into simeltaneous giggles. Remus and Willow rolled their eyes at eachother, and Remus was holding Willow's hand.

Scorpius Malfoy entered the Great Hall. He swept his grey eyes over the Hall to look for a seat. his black robes were dustless and his little Slytherin patch on his robes glittered slightly by the candle light. He saw a seat, on the isle, next to Willow Potter

"Hey Willow, seat taken?" he whispers, and Willow looks up to see a boy, her age, with grey eyes, and gorgeous blonde hair that flopped into his grey orbs more elegantly than Remus'

"Oh! Heya Scorpius! sure you can sit there!" she said enthusiastically, flashing him her gleaming her white teeth.

"So, Willow, how you been?" he said as he sat down, and didn't return the smile.

"Call me Will! I've been great, me and Remus, almost a month! what about you?" She said, looking at him intently. _He's really cute! much better looking than his dad, not that I've looked!_

"Oh, you know the usual. Nott and Blaise jinxed me this morning, missed all my afternoon classes," Scorpius said, looking at his pale hands.

"Oh my god, they're so mean!" she exclaimed, glaring across the Hall to where Freddie Nott and Polominus Blaise were sitting, jeering and smirking at the people around them.

"I liked it in Gryffindor though. Wish I could switch back" Scorpius continued, his sad grey eyes meeting Willow's sorrow filled emerald ones.

"Ask my dad! go and see him tomorrow, tell him that you don't care what your dad says, the Sorting Hat wanted you in Gryffindor, thats what you want, he should let you change back, i know my dad, he should." Willow advised her moping friend, and he acknowledged this as a good idea when his eyes lit up and he grinned at her, and went to say something, but was interupted

"Quiet please!" Yelled Madam Pmfrey over the chatter and giggles of the crowd. everyone was immediately silenced. "Okay, Welcome all!" She shouted, and the staff settled themselves down on the chairs behind her.

"Now, since the start of term, fourty people have come to me, to request prenancy tests, and out of these, four ended up pregnant, and had to leave school." The school Matron said, and glanced around the Hall.

"So thats why Patricia Engleton had to leave so quickly the other week!!" Hollered Teddy, and everyone surrounding him, including Willow, Scorpius and Remus, burst out laughing.

"Mr Tonks-Lupin! See me after class please!" Shouted Harry, looking alert that he was actually intending to punish his beloved godson. Teddy nodded silently, and many of the girls around him muffled their giggles, turning in their seats to look at him. Willow grinned at Scorpius, who blushed and smiled lightly back, before they both directed their attention to the front.

"Well, there are easy ways to prevent pregnancy, that aren't complex, but must be followed perfectly, or they won't be effective." she took out her wand. "Yes. A volunteer. You. Miss Potter. come here please." she beckoned the young girl up to the platform, and she grinned at everyone, stood, and made her way flawlessly to the front, and up the steps to be level with Madam Pomfrey. Scorpius was watching her interestedly. _God, what a body! look at the way her blouse hugs her curves, the perfect curves. Her short skirt, that shows so much leg...her jet black bra showing through the back of her blouse. God she's hot!_

"Miss Potter, please pull up your blouse, and show the audience your stomach, it will only be for a moment." Willow was instructed, and as her ivory skin was tinted with pink, she giggled and she tugged up her blouse, showing everyone in the Hall her pancake flat stomach and diamond peircing in ehr navel. a few boys wolf whistled, and Willow merely grinned, and slightly wiggled her hips. Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked looks, because neither knew of her peircing

"You will see that when i say the following incantation, the area of the lower stomach with shine with a purple light. It has to be completely purple, if it's pink, then it didn't work, the spell was to weak. _Pragnencio Endio_" she said forcefully, her wand pointed at Willow's abdomen, and her stomach temporairily had a purple shine to it.

"Thank you Miss Potter, you may return to your seat." She concluded, and Willow quickly pulled her blouse back over her stoamch and hurried down the steps, and back to her seat. She was blushing, as she walked toward the back, where her seat was, as many guys were wolf whistling and cat calling.

"Good one Will" said Scorpius "Never knew you had a peircing in your navel" he commented, and she grinned.

"Yeah only Remus knew, he found it" she giggled before continuing "I used a pain prevention charm and just did it!" she said in a tiny whisper, Scorpius had to lean right in before he could hear her, and her warm breath tickled his ear and cheek. he smiled at her, and she grinned back, before turning to talk to Remus. Scorpius sat, not listening to Madam Pomfrey, and thought about what it would be like if he got moved back to Gryffindor. His father would freak, yes, but his mother, well, she would be grumpy, but she would understand.She looked like a hag, as everybody said, but his father wasn't one to pick the best looking girl, and when he was a Death Eater, he couldn't pick the hottest girl. His father didn't even live with his mother any more, he had left her to pursue better things. He was very into Dark Magic, most Slytherins knew that, and expected him to be the same.

"Hey, Scor, Want to come with me? I'm going to talk to Dad, you can ask him for an appointment." Willow said, as people around them started to stir.

"Baby, I'll see you later" she turned and said to Remus, and they shared a passionate kiss. Scorpius looked away pointedly and him and Willow walked through the thong of people struggling for the door.

"Scor, just stop, and have a seat, wait for the crowd to die down" She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards a seat. Once nearly everyone had left, the two friends stood, and made their way towards where Harry and Teddy were having 'Words'

"Dad, think about it, If you were a student, and someone had said that, would you laugh?" Willow said, and looked at her father.

"It's Professor Potter, or Headmaster to you, Miss Potter" Warned Harry, glaring around at his daughter, who wimpered and shrunk, and his glare softened

"Oh, Baby!" said Harry and pulled his shrinking daughter towards him, into a tight hug.

"Okay Ted, It's all good, a weak attempt at humour, but a good attempt. You're on your way to being a Marauder, you." He wrapped Teddy in a tight hug, and Teddy grinned

"Thanks Pop" he laughed, and Teddy jogged off, and Harry looked at his godson with an amused look on his face.

"He doesn't know how much he is like his father Will," said Harry sadly, looking at his daughter.

"Why, Mr Malfoy! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry spotted young Scorpius for the first time.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime tomorrow sir?" he asked politely, shyly, looking at the ground.

"Why not now?" Harry asked enquiringly, looking at the young boy in front of him, who was so nervous, shy and so unlike his father, and Harry had a small idea what this was about. Scorpius merely nodded, and looked to Willow.

"will you come with me Will?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling at the boy. She knew he was nervous.

"Okay then, lets go" said Harry, and he beckoned for the two students to follow. They walked through the nearly deserted corridors, Harry often stopping to ask people why they were out so late. Upstairs in the office, Scorpius and Willow were on one side of the desk, facing Dumbledore and McGonagall's portraits. Harry was seated under the respective portraits, and he looked at the two teens enquiringly.

"Well, Headmaster, Sir, I was possibly wondering if I could change back over to Gryffindor, sir?" Scorpius said, shaking and looking at his hands, which were crossed on his lap, and Willow was holding onto the other one reassuringly.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I don't know, what would your father say?" Harry said, genuinely, Harry knew that how furious Draco was when Scorpius was first sorted into Gryffindor. Draco had come up to the school and threatened Minerva, with all sorts of Dark Magic. But she was old and frail at the time, where as Harry now was in the prime of his life, and he was ready to take on Draco, and Draco owed him for saving his life twice in the War of Hogwarts, when Voldemort was finished.

"Please sir, Considering that the Sorting Hat did want me in Gryffindor, shouldn't we pay it some respect. My Father isn't with my Mother anymore, he is off doing Dark Magic somewhere, he might use the Crucatius Curse on me if he comes beck to the Manor, but I don't think he will, personally, him, his 'Death Eaters' and Wizarding Superiority care more to him than what my Mother and I ever did" he said, and immediately felt he had said to much, and he blushed, and looked back at his feet, but before he did, Harry thought he saw a shine to his eyes that could only mean one thing, tears.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, you're lucky, theres a spare four poster in the third year dormitory at the moment, since a couple of students transferred to Beauxbatons, so you can move in tonight if you want to, some house elves will move your things, and remember, telling your parents shouldn't be top of your list." Harry looked at the boy, whos eyes glittered and were free of any trace of tears. He grinned at Harry.

"Thank you, sir, you don't know how much this means to me" Scorpius said quietly, but with every trace of excitement in his voice.

Willow stood up, and Scorpius followed suit.

"Thanks Daddy" she said and hugged him. the twosome headed down the staircase and as the door went to shut, they heard a voice, most likely Dumbledore's saying,

"You did a good thing to young Scorpius, Harry"

**Authors note: PLEASE REVEIW! fLameZ welcome!**

**Love yous!**

**xxoo**

**Nik**


	11. Chapter 11

**INSTRUCTIONS:: Okay...** Please go back to Chapter 9. I hadn't added it. I forgot. It's very crucial to the plot, being that It's when Remus and Willow get together and how Hermione and Harry make up. The weird thing is, apart from how LONG it took me to notice, is that nobody else picked up on it. But it's all good, because nows its there!

xxxx

**Disclaimer:** Wow! does this thing ever change? 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**** Where Do We Go From Here? **

A week had passed, in a blurry of confusion and numbness, as snow began to fall around Hogwarts. Hermione was in her classroom, during a free period, looking at a stick. The box it had come in had instructed for her to pee on it, so she had, and now she was waiting anxiously, and sitting at her desk, grading papers. Pulling a stack of essays on Animagi towards her, she tapped the stack with her wand, and the top, and most likely every, paper had a small black letter printed on it. She gazed thoughtfully out the snow covered window, and realised that the five minutes was up. She looked at the result, and grabbed the stick in her hand, and ran out of the empty classroom. She was panting, her chest heaving, she couldn't breathe, tears were cascading down her bright red cheeks, and her nose was slightly running. Her destination, the Stone Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her husbands office, was down the other end of the corridor, and she sprinted up to it.

"Up you go Professor Potter" it boomed, not even noticing how hysterical she was. As she stood on the escalator like staircase, thoughts, and worries erupted into her mind._ I'm too old! I'm thirty three for god's sake! I have to teach, I have examinations coming up for my students, what would Willow and Sirius think of me? maybe they'd like the idea, maybe they wouldn't! Maybe they'll think I'm some kind of slut, a mere hussy, a whore! _The staircase stopped, and without knocking she entered the office.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry said when he spotted her face, and he crossed the room in 2 enormous strides, and took her in his arms. "What's this in your hand honey?" he said conversationally, before he took it in his hand and realised what it was. "Does that mean positive?" he said his voice dropping. She nodded, more tears coming out of her water logged eyes.

"Oh 'Mione! This is amazing! We're going to have another child!" he spun her around excitedly, and she looked at him.

"You mean that?" she said quietly, running her hands through his hair.

"Yeah! you won't even have to stop teaching, a house elf can look after it while your teaching, and we can pay it, Willow and Sirius will love it!" he said excitedly, it all planning in his mind.

"It'll be perfect Harry, as long as your there" she said, and leaned in, and kissed him. he deepened the kiss, his hand going to her bum, which he grabbed and pulled her closer. Hermione had her hands tightly around his neck, her fingers running through his already messy hair.

"Oh 'Mione, I love you," Harry said as he broke from her, and he lifted up her top, to show her flawlessly flat stomach, which was still perfect, despite the fact of two children.

"And i love you too" he said to he stomach, kissing it gently, and patting it ever so slightly.

"I believe congratulations is in order" Minerva said, looking at the glowing couple, and many of the portraits applauded. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus looked pitying as he clapped, his face sour, but Harry and Hermione ignored the portrait, their eyes looking at each other, as if to read what they both were thinking. together, as one they looked to Dumbledore's portrait.

"You may be god father to Willow and Sirius, even though you are, well, dead, but I think, to this child, Teddy shall be the Godfather, he will simply love it. He is growing up into a fine young man and he needs to realise, and be rewarded." Harry said, to Hermione and the portrait of his hero.

"A fine idea, Harry" Dumbledore replied, his crystal blue eys shining even in the portrait. Hermione looked to the portrait and back to Harry.

"Back when we were looking for the Horcruxes, I told you over and over, while we read that awful Rita Skeeter book, that Dumbledore loved you, he might not have told you everything, but he still loved you enough to tell you what you had to do." Hermione said, loudly, and she smiled sweetly at the man who held her so tightly, so safely in his arms. he smiled back down at her, and he remembered too, back to the lonely night in the tent that they had lived in for close to a year, Hermione curled up in an armchair, reading _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, while Harry sat fingering Slytherin's Locket. This was while Ron was at Shell Cottage.

"I thought you were going to be disappointed darling" whispered Hermione, looking up at Harry with tear-filled eyes.

"How could I ever be disappointed, 'Mione, I have you" he whispered in return, and kissed her forehead, and then her temple as she turned her head. Minerva McGonagall was watching the scene fold out, and she dabbed at her eyes lightly with a tissue as she cried tears of joy.

"Oh, Minerva, I've been meaning to ask you, I need practise O.W.L papers for my fifth years, who do I write to so I can get some?" Hermione asked the portrait, changing the subject so abruptly that Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, suspecting something was wrong.

"Well 'Mione, I'm done for the day, until this afternoon, would you like to accompany me back to our room?" he asked, holding out his arm. Which she stood, and linked arms with him.

"Let's go" she said, grinning at him, and he winked at her mischievously.

In the Head's tower, Hermione looked seductively at her husband, who was watching her. He walked across to her and took her hands.

"I'm really glad were having a baby, 'Mione" he said, and she kissed him gently, lightly nibbling his lip. he moaned in her mouth, his tongue pushing lightly against her closed lips. she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and her hands dragged through his messy jet black locks, and as his hands lightly skimmed her body, tracing her every curve, she moaned into his mouth, and he lifted her into his arms, and took her to the bed.

Willow, Teddy and Sirius were sitting in their parents' Common Room. 

"I wonder why they wanted to see us" murmured Willow into the silence, and Teddy and Sirius both shrugged.

"Maybe mum or dad's sick, or mum's pregnant" said Sirius, joking.

"Maybe mum's pregnant!" exclaimed Willow.

"I doubt it Will, she wouldn't, she's been teaching here, what like, 3 months?" Teddy put in, raising his eyebrows as he stretched out in his armchair. The portrait hole opened, and Harry and Hermione entered, holding hands.

"Hey kids" said Harry, smiling at his children and god-child. they grinned back at him.

"Okay, So, Your mum and I have no idea how to say this." Harry said uncomfortably as they sat down.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" asked Teddy. Hermione and Harry shot a warning glance at each other and Hermione nodded.

"I can't believe you! What a hypocrite! We had that pregnancy prevention class like 2 weeks ago! You're like such a whore!" shouted Willow, staring daggers at her mother. "I hate you!" she screamed.

"Willow Lily Potter that was across the line" Harry said with a warning tone as Hermione crumpled in her chair, tears running down her face. Teddy jumped up to put his arm around Hermione, and she sniffed.

"No! You deserve it!" she hollered, and she ran from the room, slamming the portrait behind her.

"Dad--" Sirius started, but Harry merely shook his head.

"Ted, we talked about it, and we want you to be godfather of our daughters." said Harry. This morning, Madam Pomfrey had done a test, confirming the pregnancy and revealing the sex of the baby.

"Oh Wow! thanks Harry!" said Teddy, looking up from his spot on the floor where he was comforting Hermione.

"And, Hermione and I have also discussed it, and we think that you guys could come up with suggestions for her name, and we'll pick. Willow included, when she comes around." Harry concluded, and looked at his boys.

"Mum, we don't think you're a whore" Sirius said, and Hermione nodded.

"Well, I got to go. Love you mum. And dad" said Sirius and he practically bolted to the door.

"This is great, a god-daughter!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Thanks Ted, It's because you're grown up, you're almost of age, and you're a man now." Harry said, and clapped his godson on the back. Teddy grinned innocently, and hugged Harry.

"Harry, I know this might seem weird, but I was wondering, if you knew about my dad's parents" Teddy said, and Hermione and Harry looked up quickly, shocked. "I don't mean it as an insult or anything," he said, looking at the floor.

"Um, I'm really sorry Ted, but I don't, but I can try and find out" Harry put his hand on his godsons shoulder, who nodded.

"Well I better go." Teddy stood up, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her back. "I'm really happy for you's" he said, as he hugged Harry, and he left the room.

"Where do we go from here?" said Hermione, two fat tears running down her face.

A Hogsmeade trip was approaching. It was on the 16th, a Saturday, the final trip before christmas. Dumbledore had advised Harry about the dangers of letting the students roam the village, so a small notice, with a map, was on the noticeboards in every house common rooms. The maps labelled places, like The Hogs Head, where students weren't allowed to go. Harry knew Aberforth wouldn't mind, as not many students went there. Most of the teachers were going to patrol, to keep an eye on things and keep students in the boundries. Willow and Remus were going together, and luckily, Madam Pudifoots was in the boundries.

" Willow?" Remus had come up behind Willow in the hallways, Willow was walking around aimlessly, she was trying to avoid her parents.

"Oh, Hi Remus" she said as she turned around.

"We need to talk" he said as she went to kiss his passionately, but he pushed her away.

"Remus?" she said tentatively, looking at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's go in here" he said quietly, and she followed him into an empty classroom, and sat on a desk at the back.

"Look, Willow, these last weeks have been great with you. I really like you, but I've falle for somebody else. I want us to go back to just being friends, I'm sorry" Willow looked at him as he said it, tears falling openly down her cheeks.

"Why? I thought everything was perfect!" she exclaimed, sobbing.

"It was, but things have changed." he said desperately looking away from her.

"I gathered that! I can't believe you! I love you! You can't do this to me!" she yelled, standing on her feet, pointing her wand at him.

"Please Willow I can explain..." he said, his voice breaking, as he watched her face brighten, her black hair flipping out around her.

"Explain What? That you think I'm not good enough, that I'm too ugly, and that I won't want to have sex with you!" she screamed, sparks shooting from her wand.

"Will" he said, his voice gaining volume. "Listen. It's not you. It's me" he said.

"So, you don't think I'm hot, You don't like me!" she said, and she raised her wand slightly, glaring at him

" Willow!" he exclaimed, staring at her, horrified.

"_Sectumsempra_" she said quietly, and cuts sprung up on his robes, blood gushing out of the fresh, deep cuts that covered his body. Remus let out a blood curdling scream as he slowly, as if on slow motion, fell to the floor. Willow watched him horror struck, as she heard running feet in the distance. "I'm so sorry Remus" she whispered, and took her Invisibility cloak from her pocket and threw it over herself, and she quietly, invisibly, left the room.

The next morning, Remus was in the Hospital Wing, being cared for, and people were confused as to who had done it. Willow had mentioned to her friends that they had broken up the previous night, but had said that it had happened earlier in the evening, before dinner. She had also told them that her mother was pregnant, which caused general excitement, until Willow glared at them. Sirius, on one of his 'get Willow to apologize' missions, had let it slip that it was twins.

Arithimancy was boring. The class had just been dismissed, and Willow was about to head to History of Magic, which she was definitely not looking forward to. So she skipped it, going to the Room of requirement. On the way there, she happened to bump into the one person she least wanted to.

"So you've heard, Miss Potter?" Harry was behind her, and she spun around.

"What sir?" she asked trying to be polite, but the venom was poisonous in her voice.

"That Mr Weasley has woken up. Follow me now." Harry looked at her in disappointment, and Willow followed him slowly. _He knows_.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last ever proper chapter of Reign Of Hogwarts. The Thirteenth, and Final chapter will be an Epilogue of sorts, so you know what happens to everyone. Thanks for all of your support and reveiws, i've enjoyed writing this.

Chapter 12: Punishment and Presents

The headmaster led Willow to his office. The office was grim, all of the portraits were awake, and were looking at her. Most of them were looking disappointed, and Willow looked at her shoes to avoid their looks. She sat in the same chair she always did, and Harry sat opposite her, behind his desk.

"Miss Potter, Do you have something to tell me?" Harry looked at her, his face serious, and he tapped his fingers on the desk top.

"What about?" she asked defensively, she wasn't going to give up easily, because it might not be anything to do with the attack.

"Who attacked Remus. He said he couldn't remember, but he said that you were talking to him just before the attack. I can put together two and two." Harry looked grim, McGonagall was watching Willow with disappointment, and Dumbledore was scowling slightly.

"I attacked him! Okay? He'd just broken up with me!" Tears poured down the teen's face as she cried out in frustration. "He told me he loved someone else! Was I supposed to take it lightly? Just let him leave me for someone else?"

"He almost died. Did you really want to kill him?" Harry asked softly.

"At the time I did, but do you really think I'd kill someone?" Willow looked up at him through her clogged lashes.

"I really don't know Willow. I don't know you anymore." Harry said sadly and McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't Daddy. I love him, but I was so angry! I wanted to make him hurt like he'd hurt me. He broke my heart!" Willow said. "Are you going to punish me?" she added, looking down in shame.

"Well. A week's detention next term, No Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year and 100 points from Gryffindor. That should do it." Harry nodded when she looked up at him in disbelief. "Any other student would have got expelled. I know that. But then we'd have to explain what happened, and I don't want people to think badly of me as well as you." Then she smiled and nodded back at him.

"I'm sorry I had a go at mum. But twin girls at her age? What's everybody at school going to think?" Willow said, raising her eyebrows.

"Will, I'm glad you apologized, but do you think your mother and I care what the students think of us?" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Dad! Do you not care what people think of me? They might not care about you, but they'll target me, Sirius and Teddy!" She stood up, glaring at her father.

"Honey, as long as your happy then nothing should hurt. Their teasing will be like tickling a dragon with a leaf, nothing will happen. People will notice that you're fine with it and they'll leave you alone. Believe me darling I know." Harry walked around the desk to his daughter and pulled her close.

"Okay Dad. I'll apologize to mum tomorrow before transfiguration." Willow said softly into his shoulder.

"Okay. Your mum and I are letting Sirius, Teddy and yourself pick names for the girls. You might want to come up with some suggestions" He smiled down at her.

"Okay. Daddy?" Willow asked Harry, pleading with her eyes for him to give in.

"Can I stay up here for a while and talk to Minerva? It'll save me going back to History of Magic. Please?" Willow looked at her father. He knew as well as her that it had been a while since Willow had talked to Minerva's portrait, which she was very close to.

"I'll come back up here at the end of this lesson." Harry smiled at his daughter, and nodded to Minerva, before leaving, softly closing the door behind him.

"Hi Minnie" Willow sat down in her fathers seat, spinning it around to have a better view of the portrait. The portrait smiled down at her.

"Hello Willa. How are things with you?" the ex-Headmistress replied.

"I've been a lot better. As you can probably tell. I feel so alone. Remus just dropped me because he likes someone else more than me" Willow wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Have you apologized to him yet?" Minerva asked delicately.

"I did just after I did it. I regretted it even then, but I couldn't go back, it was too late. I want to, but I don't know how he'll act around me when I go see him"

"It would be better for him to know that you are truly sorry sooner rather than later. The sooner you apologize, the sooner you both move on."

"I don't think we can move on." Willow sighed "He said some stupid things, and I got angry, Dad's always said I've got a real Potter temper. But that could be form my grandmothers side too, Dad said he'd been told stories about his mum's incredible temper" Minerva smiled "I said some even worse things. I know that he deserved to be yelled at for what he did, but what I did was just plain nasty."

"What did you say?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"I said that he was dumping me because I'm ugly, because he's found someone whose better looking, because I won't have sex with him and he's found someone who will. He told me that it wasn't me, it was him. That only made me angrier. I screamed at him that it was because HE didn't love me, HE didn't think I was good enough and that HE didn't want me. He was almost crying. If I wasn't as angry as what I was I would have felt sorry for him" Willow had tears streaming down her face.

"Will, we all say things that we don't mean when we're angry. He hurt you. He should understand that. Just explain it to him, and if he doesn't get it, or he rejects your apology then he's not worth it." Minerva tried to reassure the sobbing girl, who looked up and smiled at her.

"At least I know when I do stuff up, that there's someone that I can always talk to." Willow whispered, and Minerva smiled, looking truly touched.

"As long as you know that I'm not going anywhere." Minerva replied, and Willow nodded. "Now go see that boy. I'll tell your father where you're going"

"Remus?"

"Come to finish me off Potter?" Remus Weasley sat up in his bed, glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Remus please, I came to apologize. I need to explain" Willow begged, as the tears began to fall again.

"Fine, but before you come any closer put your wand on that bed over there" Remus pointed to the bed at the opposite end of the Hospital ward. He nodded as she put it down, and she sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm really sorry. I hope you can I understand why I did it. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. You broke my heart by breaking up with me and I wasn't about to let you get away free. I know that I almost killed you. I regretted it the second I muttered that incantation. I didn't go for help because I knew how much trouble I'd be in. Dad would have been so disappointed. I know that he is. When I first went into Dad's office, Dumbledore's portrait was scowling at me. Minerva looked so disappointed in me, it made me want to disappear. It's hard Remus. It's hard for me to come to terms with the fact that I almost killed the guy I love." Willow looked into his freckled face, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Willow. It'll take time to forgive you; I hope you'll accept that. My trust in you has completely disappeared. I'm not going to be able to be alone with you for a long time. Basically, you're going to scare the shit out of me for half of my life. I know that you get angry easily, I should have thought about that before I talked to you, I should have even thought of an easier way to talk to you about it. I wanted to never forgive you, but I need my friend Willow back. Is she going to come back to me?" Remus smiled sadly, and his smiled widened as Willow nodded.

"I'll be there. Always" She grinned at him. "That means Kendra and I will be here every day after classes to give you all the homework assignments you've missed." Willow poked her tongue out at him and turned to get her wand. "Have fun!" She exclaimed before leaving. Remus laughed. 'Typical'

Christmas morning came quickly, and Harry, Hermione and the kids were in Harry and Hermione's quarters, sitting in a circle around a pile of presents.

"Okay Sirius. Hand your presents to everyone around now, then Willow, Teddy, Harry and I'll go last. Then we can open them" Hermione instructed neatly, as Sirius reached forward to pass around his presents. When it was completed, everyone tore at their presents, paper flying around. Sirius unwrapped a new broom from his parents, a book on Quidditch flying techniques from Teddy, a Wizard Chess set from Marcus and Max, a crate of Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs from Willow, a black jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a collection of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from Geneva and Rhiannon, and numerous sweets from Bill and Fleur, Ron and Luna, and Ginny and Dean. Willow received a Broomstick servicing kit from Teddy, a thick set of Defence Against the Dark Arts books from her parents, a pink pygmy puff and a set of love potions and daydream charms from Sirius, A Willow sized bag of Honeydukes sweets from Melinda and Kendra, a book called The sure-success guide to charming wizards from Lisa, a subscription to Witch Weekly from Leah, a collection of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from Geneva and Rhiannon, a Flourish and Blotts gift voucher from Scorpius, a pink jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, and various sweets from Bill and Fleur, Ron and Luna, and Ginny and Dean, and a Book called Perfect Pranking: Your guide to all the incantations for fooling your friends! From Remus (the card had a note saying: wished you'd used one of these on me instead! Teddy got himself a photo album of his parents from Hermione and Harry, a Broomstick Compass from Sirius, a crate of Chocolate frogs from Willow (Teddy's one weakness, Chocolate Frogs), a book of 'sexy coupons' from Violette (coupons that entitle the bearer to a certain sexual act) Teddy hid these quickly in his pocket before Harry or Hermione saw them, Willow had read the label over his shoulder and giggled, a selection of candy from Bill and Fleur, Ron and Luna, and Ginny and Dean, and a red jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry got given his usual jersey form Mr and Mrs Weasley, this one was emerald green with the Hogwarts crest on it, which Harry put on straight away. He also got a book of Headmastering Tips for Dummies from Ron and Luna which made Hermione laugh, the teachers had bought him a book called Getting More form your Penseive, a box of Chocolate frogs from Ginny and Dean, Bill and Fleur had sent him a bouquet of flowers picked off of Dobby's grave, a large box of Bertie Botts Beans from Sirius, a Firebolt 3000 manual from Willow, a photo album full of pictures from the last summer vacation to France from Teddy, and a glittery red thong from Hermione which made Harry blush, and Willow and Teddy laugh, while Sirius looked confused, and blushed deeper than his father when he figured out what it was. Hermione got a Book called Ancient Runes: Conspiracies of the Rune language from Ron and Luna, a set of Advanced Transfiguration textbooks from Ginny and Dean, a book called More than you need to know about Arithimancy: Post NEWT study of the complex world of Arithimancy from Willow, Poisons Plus: Poisons and Antidotes from Sirius, Quick and Easy recipes for Working women from Teddy, who grinned sheepishly when she unwrapped it, and Harry chuckled, and Ernie, Neville, and most of the other teachers had given her an expensive quill that could mark homework without her supervision. After all of the presents had been unwrapped, the family thanked each other, and spent most of the morning chatting.

"So Ted, how much Homework have you got to do over the Holidays?" Harry asked his godson, who grimaced.

"Loads, I knew I shouldn't have taken so many NEWT subjects, I probably could dropped Care of Magical Creatures, I don't really know why I did it in the first place" Teddy replied, shrugging. Hermione smiled excitedly, eager to change the subject.

"Yes 'Mione?" Harry asked laughing, and she swatted his arm.

"Baby names!!" She exclaimed, and all three of the kids perked up.

"Okay. I got this one" Teddy took a deep breath. "Shinae Nymphadora Potter." He announced, and Willow grinned.

"It's gorgeous!" She announced, and her mother nodded.

"Brilliant Ted" Harry said, and Teddy smiled back at him

"I picked Lily Hermione Potter" Sirius said.

"That's nice" said Teddy, and Sirius smiled at his 'big-brother'

"Did you come up with one Will?" Harry asked, and Willow nodded.

"Maddison Minerva Potter" Willow looked around at everyone, and saw that she a similar excited reaction as what Teddy's name had got.

"I love it" Harry said, leaning across to hug his oldest child.

"They're better than my name. Pick the other two!" Sirius said eagerly. "Yes, I'm sure!" he exclaimed before Hermione could ask, she smiled at him; she had, of course, been just about to ask.

"They're perfect." Said Hermione quietly, smiling at Willow.

"Well, we can't give my little sisters less than perfect names!" Willow exclaimed, and Hermione shared a glance with Harry and then hugged Willow.

"Thank you. You don't know what your acceptance means to me" She whispered in Willow's ear.

"I love you mum." Willow whispered back.

"Its lunch time!" exclaimed Sirius, standing up.

"All right!" Teddy stood up next to Sirius and waited for the other three to stand up.

"Ruin the moment" said Harry, grinning at his wife and oldest daughter.

Harry stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year!" he announced to the Great Hall, as the students sat down waiting for the post-Christmas feast.

"I have a special announcement after the feast so tuck in!"

"He's going to tell the school that Mum's pregnant" Willow whispered lightly to her friends.

"Were names picked?" Lisa asked her friend cautiously.

"The one I suggested and the one Teddy suggested." Willow said, grinning.

"What are they? Come on tell!" Melinda urged, and Willow nodded.

"Teddy's was Shinae Nymphadora Potter, and" Willow stopped to wait for all her friends to go 'awe' before continuing. "Mine was Maddison Minerva Potter" Willow finished, smiling widely.

"Maddison and Shinae. Adorable!" Kendra said and Willow nodded.

"Is Maddison's middle name after Professor McGonagall?" Melinda asked delicately, surveying her friend closely.

"Yeah. I've known Minerva since I was little; we've always been quite close."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Epilogue Chapter for Discontinued Story

Hermione gave birth to Shinae Nymphadora and Maddison Minerva on the 12th of April. Shinae was born two minutes after Maddison. They both had dark brown hair tat was almost black, and warm chocolate coloured eyes. Harry was headmaster of Hogwarts for one hundred and eighty one years, retiring and passing his position onto Timothy Corner six years before Harry passed on. Hermione was Transfiguration teacher for one hundred and sixty years; she gave her position to Geneva Weasley before she died two years later.

Ginny and Dean Thomas lived in their small family house long after their daughter left home. They made sure that their grandchildren and great-grandchildren were allowed to visit whenever they wanted to. Dean was murdered by Draco Malfoy at age 80. Ginny passed on at age 112.

Draco Malfoy managed to keep himself hidden from the public for less than five decades. He was found and taken into custody by his own son. He spent the rest of his life in Azkaban, where he died aged 155.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had given 'The Burrow' to Ron and Luna as a wedding present, and they moved into a small flat in Diagon Alley, that was paid for by all of their sons. Arthur passed away in Willow's sixth year at school. It turned out that the snake bite he had received over twenty years earlier had severely depleted his life span. Molly continued to live in the flat by herself, before she also died aged one hundred and six.

Cho and Michael Corner had one more child, who was almost twenty years younger than their triplets, a boy called Michael Jackson Corner II. Cho died during childbirth. Michael raised his youngest son as best he could, and watched him grow into an amazing person. Michael died at age 149 and was reunited with his darling wife in the afterlife.

Willow eventually got over Remus and in her seventh year of Hogwarts, started dating Scorpius Malfoy. They got married four years after they left Hogwarts, and they have three kids, Desmond Harry, who was followed two years later by Isabella Hermione, and after three years, their final child, Narcissa Elizabeth. Scorpius became an Auror, and Willow studied hard and eventually became a healer. The family lived in Malfoy Manor, with their house-elf Twinkie, who helped redecorate the Manor with a more family orientated theme, making the chamber under the drawing room a nice hideout for her only son, Desmond. All three children attended Hogwarts, but for Narcissa's fourth year, she did an Exchange to Beauxbatons.

Teddy married Violette, as expected, and they had two children, their first, Arthur William, and two years later, their final child, Gabrielle Fleur, who was the same age as Desmond Malfoy (whom she eventually married). Violette worked with Willow as a Healer, and Teddy became the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, since he couldn't play Quidditch and still had a love for the game. Teddy was the world famous commentator for the 481st Quidditch World Cup, held in Wales, and won by the English Team.

Sirius, dated several women for four years after he left Hogwarts, before meeting back up with Rhiannon Weasley, and getting together with her. A year later, after pictures of them at several wizarding nightclubs graced the social pages of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly for weeks on end, Sirius finally decided to settle down and proposed to Rhiannon, who eagerly accepted. Their first child 3 years after their marriage, who was the same age as Narcissa Malfoy, was Harry James Potter II, the next year, their second child, Rebecca Luna, who was two years older than their next child, Logan Sirius, and their final child was born a year later, and was called Harmony Rhiannon. Rhiannon grew up to become the owner of the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade, while Sirius became an Auror, but quit several years after training to help Rhiannon look after the pub.

Shinae became pregnant during her seventh year of Hogwarts, to Gareth Hamilton, the New Zealand Exchange Student. The child was the same age as Harmony Rhiannon, and was called Lucy Ann Hamilton. Shinae and Gareth married a year later, while Shinae was pregnant with their second child, Bridgette Lee. Two years later, a third child graced the family, Harrison Gareth. After the birth of Harrison, Gareth proposed a move to New Zealand until it was time for Lucy to start Hogwarts. Gareth ran his fathers Wizarding Equipment shop in the small Wizarding town of Gluther, near Nelson. Harrison was three when the final child joined the family, Jessica Lily. When Lucy was eleven, her parents decided to stay in New Zealand and each of the four children attended Nelson Magical Institute.

Maddison failed most of her OWLs, and quit school, working at the Leaky Cauldron as a waitress. She met Zacharias Smiths' son, Lachlan while working there, and she married him. They had one child, Kieran, who was six when Lachlan started abusing his wife and son. Maddison eventually managed to divorce Lachlan, and take most of his money to make a decent life for her and her son. Shinae had gotten in touch with Maddison, and Maddison decided to move over to New Zealand to be close to her sister. Lucy Hamilton and Kieran Potter (Maddison changed his last name after the divorce) started Nelson Magical Institute the same year.

Geneva Weasley never married. After Hogwarts, she began work as the Potions apprentice, and when Horace Slughorn eventually retired, she took his position, and also became Head of Gryffindor. When Hermione retired, Geneva took the Transfiguration Position because she was better at Transfiguration then Potions. She often visited her twin sister in Hogsmeade, but couldn't stick Sirius. She loved to spoil her favourite niece, Rebecca Luna, who looked frighteningly alike to Geneva and Rhiannon.

Tamara Corner was the person Remus had a crush on in Third year, after he broke up with Willow. Tamara blissfully ignored this until she had finished Hogwarts. Two years after they finished Hogwarts, Remus and Tamara Weasley were married. Their first child was born a week after their wedding, and was named Travis Remus. Two years later, they welcomed their second child, Jacob Timothy, who was best friends with Desmond Malfoy at Hogwarts. Their third child, Nikita Molly, was born two years later, and was best friends with Isabella Malfoy since their younger years. Two years later welcomed their fourth child, Hayden Arthur, who eventually married the youngest Malfoy child, Narcissa. Their final and fifth child, two years later, was Dana Tamara, who married Kieran Potter when he returned to England after finishing school.

Miley Thomas was the most gorgeous girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, if you asked muggle-born Alexander Ford. Miley Thomas became Miley Ford two months out of Hogwarts. Their first children, twins, by the name of Lily Rose and Ariana Leah were born a year after their parents wedding. Lily liked to constantly remind her slightly younger sister that Lily is thirty minutes older than Ariana. Their third child, a boy named Alexander Harold Ford II was born two years later. Their fourth and final child, Dean Thomas Ford, was born six years after Alex. Alexander became a Magical Law Official, defending people in front of the Wizengamot, earning millions of Galleons and never allowing Miley to work, only to look after the kids, which made her happiest.

Two years out of Hogwarts, Michael Corner II married his childhood sweetheart, Isabella Malfoy. They had seven children, all between a year and two years apart in age, three years after they married. The oldest Elizabeth Cho Corner, was followed by Benjamin Michael, then came Hermione Isabella, Liana Willow, Patrick Harry, Amanda Lily and finally Samantha Ann. Isabella worked as a curse breaker at Gringotts, eventually taking a desk job when she got pregnant the first time. Michael worked as an Auror, eventually taking over from Scorpius Malfoy as the Head of Auror Department.

**A/N:**_** Thanks** to you all, I hope everyone of you enjoyed reading this. _


End file.
